True Love, Never Forgotten
by THGgoddess4ever
Summary: When Cato and Clove are both reaped for the 74th Annual Hunger Games their lives are turned upside down. Follow their journey from District 2 to the Hunger Games to the future they never thought they would have. Different from the books; Rated M because it's The Hunger Games and some language.
1. Chapter 1: Truth be told, I love you

**True Love, Never Forgotten**

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES AND THIS IS STRICTLY MY THOUGHTS ON WHAT HAPPENED. **

**BACKGROUND: **This story is based on what I think happened between Cato and Clove before and during the Hunger Games but with some different events and a different ending. A love overshadowed by the star- crossed lovers of District 12. It is mostly in Clove's POV but Cato's POV is in there too.

**CHAPTER 1**

"Cato" I scream as I wake up from the same nightmare that has plagued me for nights.

In my nightmare, the only person I have ever loved is picked to be in the 74th Hunger Games. I know why this dream is so repetitive; the reaping is only 2 days away. Cato and I are both 17 and because of this the odds are not in our favor but I'm not worried about me, my name has not been put in as many times as Cato's. As I snap back to reality I look at the clock sitting next to me and see that it is 5am and I should get ready for training. Training is the one time that I can let out all my frustration and pain. Plus I get to see Cato, and when training ends at 2pm we will have our alone time. I arrive to the training center early and am pleased when I see Cato waiting for me outside the door.

"Your here a little early Clove" Cato said with a laugh, "I know I know you couldn't handle being away from me for 5 more seconds."

I nervously laugh as my mind drifts back to my nightmare then back to reality. I stare into Cato's pure blue eyes and we both lean forward so our lips would meet. He pulls away right as our trainer, Paracress, walks towards us.

"Good to see you two here early to get some extra training time in." she says sarcastically.

I didn't understand why she had said the statement with that hint of sarcasm until I realized we were still holding each other, my head resting on his muscular chest and his chin resting lightly on the top of my head.

"You're worried about something," Cato said suddenly "I can see it in your eyes"

After Cato's comment I couldn't hold the tears back, I cried into his chest and continued to cry not caring what anyone thought. I looked up and see that tears were welling up in his eyes but he held them back trying to stay tough for me. He looked down at me as I looked up at him and the truth came out.

"I'm afraid to lose you, I'm afraid that your name will be picked in the reaping, and I know you're strong but that doesn't guarantee you make it home alive. I don't want to lose the only person I can tell everything to, the only person I trust, the only person I truly care about." I say while tears stream down my face. Cato wipes the tears from my face and opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm afraid of losing you Clove, your- you're the only- the only person I've ever- I've ever loved." Cato stutters. I have never seen him this nervous. He wraps his arms tighter around my waist and whispers the three words that would change our lives forever, I love you.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth be told, we're leaving

**I know this chapter is really short and they will get longer as I go on. Hope you enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think. Most importantly please remember that I am not writing this to resemble the book, it is an independent story. Thank you :) **

**CHAPTER 2**

My mind is spinning. Did Cato just say he loves me? Of course I love him too but his comment caught me completely off guard.

"I love you too" I whisper.

As our minds return to reality we both look at our watches and realize it's time for training to start, but I already know I won't be able to focus. After warming up I go over to the knives and throw one… I miss the target by a foot. I NEVER miss a target. I try several more times but I didn't once hit the target. Luckily the hours go by quickly and it is 2, and I'm free to go. I cannot stop thinking about what happened before training. Cato knows that the reaping is close and there is a chance that one of us will be chosen. Cato waits for me outside the door of the training center and when I see him, tears well up in my eyes and I run towards him, suddenly afraid that he will be taken away from me.

"Clove! What's wrong?" Cato says when I slam into his chest and grasp on for dear life.

I wipe the tears from my face and force a smile, "nothing, just missed you I guess" I say girlishly. Cato laughs and gives me a light kiss then picks me up and flings me around so I'm sitting on his shoulders and he starts walking.

"Where are we going?" I ask him as he continues to carry me towards the outskirts of District 2.

He turns his head slightly and gives me a small smile, "We're running away."


	3. Chapter 3:Truth be told, this is forever

**Hope you all are enjoying my story :) Please keep in mind that I am only using the character names and a few events from the book , this is not me telling the book from a different point of view. Enjoy the next chapter and feel free to leave a review. Thanks! **

**CHAPTER 3**

"We're running away? We can't run away; we'll get caught and killed. " I scream at Cato.

"Sssshh, calm down Clove, we will be fine, we can make it to the far edge of the woods and once we reach there we are safe." Cato says calmly. I don't know where Cato got the idea of running away from, he has always loved District 2 and he loves making everyone in our district proud; what happened?

"Cato, why are we running away? I thought you loved District 2, so why all of a sudden do you want to leave?" I ask him sweetly, keeping my voice calm. Cato just looks up at me, gives me a small smile and continues walking. He is ignoring my question, but that's fine, he will tell me soon enough. "If you don't tell me why we're leaving right now, I will jump off your back and walk right back home."

"Clove, we're leaving because I don't want to take any chances of losing you to the Capitol and their stupid games. We deserve to be happy too and I don't want to risk our happiness, just to please our district and the stupid Capitol." Cato says in an uneven voice that is full of anger and sadness. I lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him that I support his decision and that I will stay with him. Cato clears his throat to get my attention and I look up to see that we are almost at the fence that separates District 2 from the Capitol. I realize at that moment that my heart is leaping with both excitement and fear. As we reach the fence and Cato helps me off his shoulders I'm still not sure what to think of all this, but I know I'm happy and that is all that matters. I climb easily over and once we have both made it over the fence, Cato takes my hand in his and we begin walking north once again, walking towards an unknown place. It only takes about 10 minutes before we are at one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. We sit down on a large boulder facing the beautiful, cascading waterfall.

"What do you want to do now?" I ask excitedly. I have so many ideas of what I want to do. Have a picnic, go swimming, maybe even climb the rocks by the waterfall.

"We can do whatever you want to but can you do me a favor and look back where we came from and make sure no one followed us." Cato says quietly as if he is nervous. I look towards the fence and scan the area several times before concluding that no one has followed us. I turn back towards Cato who is on one knee and my heart stops then starts pounding in my chest, as he pulls out a small box , opens it, and asks, "Clove, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4: Truth be told, I'm ready

**Thank you for all the nice reviews I have gotten and thank you to those who are following my story :) Sorry it took me a little while to update I had a HUGE English project and This chapter is a little bit longer than the previous ones and as the story goes on the chapters will get longer. Hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Ma- Ma- Marry You?" I stutter trying to speak but my tongue is tied, "of- of course I…will." Once I was finally able to get my answer out , Cato slipped the diamond ring on my finger and looked up at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen. He got up off his knee, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me like he has never kissed me before. That's when we heard a shot, a shot that sounded like it came from where we were headed.

"Run" Cato said in a barely audible whisper. We ran and ran and ran until we reached the fence surrounding the district. We both made it over the fence in record breaking time. Once we were back in the district , the realism of what happened a few moments ago hit me, not the shot, the fact I was… engaged. I, Clove Parkerson, the strongest 17 year old in district 2, the girl who is destined to be a ruthless killer, is engaged to be married. I know I should have gone home to tell my parents the news of my engagement to Cato, but I couldn't stand the thought of being away from him , when the reaping was so close.

"So, since we're stuck in District 2 until after the reaping, what do you want to do?" asks Cato. I know his parents are in District 3 learning about all the new technological advancements and won't be back till about an hour before the reaping, so my mind automatically tells me that's where we should go.

"Let's just go back to your house, I need time to relax and let this all soak in plus its getting later and we're going to need somewhere to stay." I say hoping Cato doesn't force me to go home and tell my parents what happened today.

"Ok, whatever you want to do, as long as we're together I don't care what we do." He says happily and leans down to kiss my forehead. We start walking back to his house and when we finally reach it, it's around 6pm and so we decide to make some dinner. Cato would never want anyone to know but he is actually a very good chef, and makes the best balsamic chicken in all of District 2. Once the food is done we both sit at the small dining room table in Cato's house, his house is larger than most because his parents work very closely with the Capitol. When we are done eating, we wash the dishes together which ends up in a wet t-shirt contest that, yes, I won. Since it was still early when we finished cleaning the dishes, Cato led me up the staircase in his house to the trap door that leads to the roof. On the roof of his house is a small telescope and a blanket with 2 pillows, this has been our hide out for years, even before we were dating. We both take turns looking through the telescope hoping to see something interesting, something to celebrate this momentous day. We see nothing so we decide to lay back on the blanket and just look up at the sky until we are both shaking from cold. We get up and head back down stairs, we're both cold and tired so we decide to head towards Cato's room.

"Comfortable?" Cato asks once we are both tucked in under the blanket on his bed.

"Very, and Cato, I love you." I say before I kiss him.

"I love you too." He says and kisses my forehead then my cheek, then my lips. When our lips met again, the kissing became more intense, passion and lust threatened to take over and now I wasn't afraid to let them, like I was before. Cato broke our heated kissing only for a moment. He knew I was hesitant to give myself to him completely, both physically and emotionally.

"I love you, Clove and I will wait as long as I have to." He says lovingly.

I wink at him and whisper in his ear, " Looks like the wait is over."


	5. Chapter 5:Truth be told, No more secrets

**Hey everyone, keep on reading and reviewing :) Enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER 5**

We woke up a tangle of arms, legs and sheets. Feeling the warmth of Cato's body so close to mine, was amazing. I finally feel happy and safe. I feel like I no longer have to watch for myself and that I am finally free to live life happily now. I smiled and leaned down to kiss Cato lightly on the lips.

"Good morning beautiful." He says sleepily. I ruffle his hair making the bed head worse and stare into his vibrant blue eyes.

"Last night was amazing," I say and I truly mean it "I'm glad I stayed over, and im glad we get to spend the rest of our lives together reliving lat night over and over again."

"I could get used to that you know." He says and rolls over so we are facing each other, "Clove, what if one of our names gets pulled at the reap-"

"That won't happen, and even if it does we're both strong and very well trained, none of those other Districts would have a chance if one of us was competing." I try and convince him.

Cato just lays back and stares at the ceiling, holding his breath and fighting back tears, "That was my older brother when he got reaped into the games, he was the strongest tribute there, the best trained one there, but he still never made it home, one stupid mistake was all it took, he wasn't paying attention and some puny boy from District 9 killed him. Just because the odds would be in our favor, doesn't mean we would make it home."

I speak softly, barely able to get the words out of my mouth, "I never even you knew had a brother, I've never heard about him."

Cato sighs, "No one really did. His games were 13 years ago, he was 18, I was 4. I always looked up to him, wanting to be exactly like him he was strong, fast, tough, and smart. When he was killed and my parents told me he wouldn't be coming back, I didn't know what to do. So the day I turned 10 and was old enough to start training I did, I wanted to avenge my brother, I wanted to win the games to show to Panem that my family is not weak. That was before I met you though, after I met you I realized there is more to life than winning, and that no matter how strong you are there is no guarantee you will win. I would rather be considered weak and spend the rest of my life living with the girl I love then risk leaving you forever to prove my strength."

It all hits me, "I had no idea… now I understand why you wanted to run away. You wanted us to be safe; you wanted to make sure there wasn't even a remote chance we would end up in the games. Tomorrow will go by and we will be safe for another year. Cato, it will all be okay, we will be always be together...always." Cato leans in and kisses the tip of my nose and thanks me for making him feel better. After holding each other for awhile we decide it's time to get up and do something. We decide to go out to the lake on the outskirts of the district, this was where we shared our first kiss so it was the perfect place to spend possibly our last day together. When we arrive Cato takes off his shirt and jumps in wearing only his training shorts. I jump in, swim over to him, and trace my finger down his toned chest and abs and back up till I reach his lips. "You know for someone who spends so much time outside you awfully pale." I say to Cato and we both start laughing. We spend the rest of our day swimming, making jokes, and kissing in the lake. Around 9pm, when it is dark we head back to Cato's house. As soon as we get back to his house, we go upstairs and promptly fall asleep.

I wake up to Cato whispering in my ear, "Clove, wake up. The reaping is in three hours, you have to get home." I don't want to go but I do. Once I arrive home I tell my parents everything that happened over the past two days, well almost everything. My parents congratulate me but tell me to keep my head in the game, and remember what I have been training for, if I am reaped I will appear strong and unbreakable and a little bit sadistic. I get ready as fast as I can and hurry back to Cato's house so we can walk together. We arrive at the town square and are ushered of to our spots. District 2's escort Arisa Derit immediately gets the balling rolling. She sits and watches as the usual speech is made by the mayor then she returns to the podium.

"Well, District 2, let's see who our lucky young lady will be this year!" Arisa reaches into a glass bowl and pulls out a slip of paper and my heat immediately drops when she says in a clear, shrill voice, "Clove Parkerson!"


	6. Chapter 6:Truth be told, the end is near

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I have had a lot of homework the past week. To make up for it I am going to try and post two chapters tomorrow. Also I realized in the last chapter at the very end, I put heat instead of heart :p anyways Hope you enjoy. :)**

I'm frozen in place; I thought for sure I was safe this year. Breathe, Clove, breathe, just act like your superior to everyone else, act like you don't care, act like nothing is wrong I tell myself, be strong… for Cato. I walk onto stage and act exactly how I have been trained to act: sadistic, ruthless, and unbreakable. Once I'm on stage , Arisa goes over to the large glass bowl containing the boy's names and before I can pray that Cato's name will not be called, I hear Arisa say loud and clear, "Cato Hade." My heart sinks to the ground and I suddenly feel dizzy. The world around me is spinning as Cato makes his way up to the stage. I dig my nails into the palm of my hand; it's all I can do now to keep from losing it on stage. After Cato and I shake hands, we are led to two separate rooms inside of the Justice Building. Once I get into my room, I plop down on the couch and wait for whatever visitors I might have. My parents are led into the room and told they have 3 minutes.

My mom is the first to speak, "Honey I know this will be hard for you, having to fight against Cato, but we need you to come home, you need to be the victor." I can't believe the words that just came out of my mother's mouth; she just told me that I need to win, even if it means killing the love of my life. I know I won't be able to speak so I just give my mom a nod and turn to my dad. My dad says nothing but instead gives me a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. I know time is running short so I give both of my parents a hug and tell them I love them, and then the peacekeeper comes in to lead my parents away. I sit quietly until I hear the door open again, I look up and see Cato's parents making their way into the room.

"Clove sweetie, Cato told us about the engagement. No matter what happens in that arena, you will always be a daughter to us. I know it's going to be hard for the two of you but I think you will find a way to make it through. A way that you two can both come home victors." Cato's mom says with a smile. She has always been more of a mother to me than my own mom. I hug her and thank her for being like a second mother to me. Cato's dad clears his throat and says with a smile and a small laugh, "Go get em lucky." He has been calling me lucky for years; he says I'm their family's good luck charm. After what just happened I have trouble believing I am anyone's good luck charm but I smile and let out a small laugh anyway. The peacekeeper barges in and says harshly that it is time for them to leave. I get up off the velvet couch ad hug both of them tightly before they are dragged out of the small room. I take a deep breath, glad to finally relax when my next visitor walks in the room.

"Paracress? What are you doing here?" I spit out as my trainer walks in the room with a smug smile on her face. "I'm here to congratulate you on getting to be in the games, although you and Cato never would have been picked if it wasn't for me." She says in a confident, cocky tone. "What do you mean 'if it wasn't for you'?" I ask trying to keep calm but my patience is deteriorating quickly. She clears her throat and says, "Well they wanted to pick 18 year olds but I know how hard you and Cato have been training so I told them to pick you. You should be happy you get represent District 2 and you get to fight alongside your friend, boyfriend, whatever he is." The moment the comment about Cato made it out of her lips; I punched her in the face and said with a snarl, "fiancé, he's my fiancé!" I see the surprise on her face and as the peacekeeper walks in and drags her out I see her mouth the words I'm so sorry.

I take several deep breaths and wipe the remaining tears from my face only seconds before Arisa walks in with Cato by her side and tells me it's time to head to the train station. I stand up and stretch before I curve my lips into a permanent smirk, a smirk that I will wear throughout The Hunger Games. Cato winks at me as we make our way through the door of the justice building. We are put in a shiny, black car with darkly tinted windows. As we reach the train station, Arisa straightens her bright green wig and matching green pant suit and leads us out of the car and into our chambers on the silver train.

"Cato, your room is the first door on the left and Clove your room is right next to Cato's. Go ahead and relax and change into some more comfortable clothes. Dinner is at 6pm." I hear Arisa say, but I'm not paying any attention to her. I tell Cato I will see him at dinner and walk to my room. I look through every drawer and closet in my compartment trying to find an outfit that looks somewhat normal to me. I finally decide on a crimson colored tank top and a pair of blue jeans. As I am changing, a note falls out of the small pocket on my reaping dress. I pick it up, open it and scream for written in messy handwriting are the words, Kill Cato.


	7. Chapter 7:Truth Be Told,It's Complicated

**I'm going to try and upload two more chapters today, hope you all enjoy! Keep reading and reviewing! And thank you to all the nice reviews I have gotten! :D**

**Chapter 7**

"Clove, Clove what's wrong?" I hear Cato yell as he bursts into my room. The note is still in my hand. I hand it to him and he immediately turns 3 shades lighter until his face is ghostly pale and he asks me nervously, "Who wrote that?"

"I have no idea, the note was in the pocket of my reaping dress when I started changing clothes it fell out." I say with a shaky voice, I'm still shaken from reading the note. Who wants Cato dead and why do they want me to do it? I need to do something to keep busy, I don't want to think about the note. As if he can read my thoughts , Cato takes my hand and leads me to the sitting room on the train, the sitting room has a large flat screen television and several couches. We sit down and stare out the windows of the train until the clock on the wall hits 6 o'clock. We walk into the kitchen hand in hand. This is when Arisa notices the diamond ring that sits sparkling on my slender ring finger.

She studies the gem and then looks at me and smiles, "Is that your district token? It sure is expensive looking for a token being taken into an arena full of dirt and blood."

My cheeks turn bright red, "actually it's not my token, it's my engagement ring, you know as in engaged to be married." I make sure that my answer is simple enough for her to grasp. She lets out a gasp as she puts two and two together, "Oh my! It's you two… you two are, together, like REALLY together." Cato and I hold back laughs and just nod at Arisa who is walking around mumbling things to herself. For once we are happy to have the hyper, slightly insane Capitol woman with us. She was able to get our minds off the note… the note that sent chills down my spine every time I thought about it.

Five of us sat around the large round mahogany table, and eat until we are all so full that we are pretty sure our stomachs will burst. Arisa checks the time and then hurries us into the sitting room and turns on the television. The Capitol seal appears followed by videos of the reapings from all 12 districts. The first video is from District 1, and both tributes are volunteers. The boy is slightly shorter and muscular than Cato with light brown/ dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes; he says his name is Marvel. His district partner is a tall, slender yet curvy blonde who acts like she has no brain in her head, she introduces herself as Glimmer. The next reaping video is Cato and I's. I watch as both Cato and I make our way to the stage, staying void of emotions the whole time we walk up. As I listen to the comments the announcers make, I smile glad that we pulled off our act, we couldn't have anyone thinking that we were weak. Next is District 3and we watch as a tall, lanky boy's name is called and he makes his way up to the stage with tears running down his face. When the girl's name Odessa Harper- Hade, is called, I hear a strangled sob come from someone in the room, I look over at Cato and see that he is staring wide-eyed at the screen, and the strangled sobs are coming from deep inside his chest. I look back at the screen and see the girl, she could be Cato's sister. She has the same bright blue eyes, and skin tone and her hair is light blonde, just like his and they have the same last name. I look back over at Cato who is still wide-eyed and frozen.

I pause the reapings and lean over to wrap my arms around Cato, "what's wrong? Why are you so upset over the girl from District 3?" Cato clears his throat, "She's my niece." I am immediately surprised because I know his brother is dead. "Cato, how can this girl be your niece when your brother died 13 years ago?"

"Like I told you before my brother was 18 when he was reaped into the part I didn't tell you was that he was married to a 19 year old girl named Rose Harper. They married when she turned 18, and my brother was 17. They had a child shortly after they got married, Odessa. She was almost a year old when the reaping happened. When my brother was killed Rose was devastated so she took Odessa and moved to District 3, where her parents were staying at the time. She raised Odessa on her own and never got remarried, now 13 years later, she is going to lose her daughter to the same games she lost her husband." Cato tells me, and as he tells me he stares at the picture of his niece on the screen, I now see why he is worried, Odessa is skinny and frail looking, she won't stand a chance even if she sticks with us. Since we both know this I try and comfort Cato, who has been once again gotten thrown under the bus. We continue watching the reapings and note the people who look like they might be a threat, and then we are at the last district, District 12. It's a sad place, they don't have much in the way of money or food. We don't bother to watch the pink- haired Capitol lady welcome everyone or watch as the name is picked, our heads only snap up when we hear a girl screaming, "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute." The girl is thin and looks underfed, we immediately mark her as no threat. Then the boy from District 12 is called, and we can see the recognition in the girl's eyes, she knows the boy, there is something between them but the boy is obviously much more into the girl than the girl is into him. Cato and I laugh simultaneously and turn off the TV. We both remember then that tomorrow is a busy day but neither of us wants to sleep alone, because of our fears: his fear for his cousin and my fear for him. We decide to spend the night together in his room. As we fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms, I dream of our future, a future that will soon be shattered and forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8:Truth Be Told, We Are The Fire

**HEY GUYS! Thank you for your continued support. I am going to try and upload two chapters tomorrow to make up for lost time :) **

**OOHHHH AND YOU ALL NEED TO READ MY FRIEND'S STORY… ****LAST CHANCE FOR HAPPINESS****! :D It's about Gale's future( not with Katniss) It is full of twists, turns and cliffhangers, It is AMAZING! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 8**

We wake to the sound off Arisa's excited knocking at the door of Cato's room. She is yelling at us to get up and dressed because we're close to the Capitol. _Great, One step closer to our death._ Cato laughs and says in his version of the Capitol accent, "Happy Hunger Games…" and I finish his sentence with equal verve, "And may the odds be ever in _YOUR_ favor." We burst into laughter only to be interrupted once again by Arisa's high-pitched voice yelling at us.

"Well it sounds like it's time for me to go, before _someone_ blows a fuse." I laugh and point my thumb towards the door. I lean up on my tiptoes and give Cato a quick peck on the lips before turning and walking out of the door and down to my compartment. I throw on the purple, sequined dress that Arisa set out for me and slip on the silver stilettos laying on the floor. I go over to the full-length mirror the Capitol has set up in every compartment. _No wonder I was chosen to fight_, I think to myself, _I reek of victor: the permanent smirk on my face, my lean, muscular arms, and my killer body make me a triple threat._ I take one more look at myself in the mirror and turn to walk out to the sitting room. That's when I see a small piece of paper folded perfectly sitting upon my perfectly made bed. I walk nervously over to the bed and pick up the note. I see written in the same messy handwriting as the first note, The odds are not in Cato's favor. The note falls from my hands and I'm running, running back to the one place I feel safe, Cato's arms. When I burst through the door to his room, he jumps and I realize that I walked in right as he was changing. He sees the fear in my eyes and quickly throws on his clothes before coming over and taking my frozen form into his arms.

"Clove, look at me, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." He says and I can hear the worry in his voice. I can't seem to get the words out of my mouth, so I drag him to my room and point to the note that is lying on the floor. Cato picks up the note and I hear a small gasp escape his lips before he speaks in a low voice, "Someone wants me dead, and it seems to me like they plan on making it happen soon." I'm completely frozen, why would someone want Cato dead. I mean sure he isn't exactly quiet when it comes to his opinion on the Capitol and the way Panem is run, but that's no reason to want him dead, he spent years in training and his parents are peacekeepers who serve the Capitol.

"Cato! Clove! Come out here! We have just arrived at the Capitol!" We hear Arisa shriek in excitement. _Great. Perfect timing, now I can pretend nothing is wrong while someone is busy planning Cato's death. FAN-TAS-TIC! _Cato tucks the note in his pocket, and we walk out to join Arisa and our mentors Enobria and Brutus. Being Careers we need to act like we can't wait to get into the Arena, so we walk over to the window and wave out to the strange looking Capitol people who scream our names. When the train stops and we exit, the people are still screaming and now they are throwing flowers to us. We have only been in the Capitol for 5 minutes and the people already love us.

Cato must be on the same page as me because he leans over and says in a quiet voice, "These people love us so at least you know none of them wrote those notes." I force a smile and nod; this does not make me feel better. When we get to the training center Cato is whisked off one way and I am taken the other way. It's time to meet our stylists so they can prepare us for the tribute parade. I meet my prep team first and they scrub my body and hair until they shine. Once they deem me ready, my stylist walks in. He is a tall, lanky man with a bright purple Mohawk and lips that seemed to have been dyed a blood red color. He dresses me in a shimmering gold dress and then adds shining gold armor over and once he has fixed my hair perfectly and made my face emit an almost unnatural glow, he places the golden headpiece lightly on my head. It's a gold band and coming out of the sides are golden wings. The outfit makes me look both desirable and deadly, _It's Perfect_. We are loaded into our chariot, and I see Cato's outfit is very similar to mine, but he is wearing gold cargo shorts and no shirt instead of a dress. As the chariot in front of us starts to move and our horses begin to follow, we both push out all the fears we have and prepare to look like the killers we're trained to be. As our chariot makes its way to the front, roses are thrown at us and people all around continue to scream our names. Suddenly, the crowd let out a gasp and I hear people start to yell, "Katniss and Peeta, the tributes on fire!" I can't seem to remember what district those two are from. I punch Cato lightly in the arm and whisper for him to turn around. I want to know who is stealing our thunder, taking our spotlight. As we turn we are met with a huge surprise. The tributes from District 12 are on fire.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Be Told, I Know Who

**Chapter 9**

I can do nothing but glare at the two District 12 tributes, the girl gives me an evil smile and I move her to the top if my mental hit list. Once we are back in the training center it takes everything Cato and I have to not go over and kill District 12 now. They are not careers, they are not going to win, why don't they just give up now? I sneak another look at District 12, I realize the boy, Peeta I think it is, reminds me of Cato. I mentally slap myself for thinking that, no one will ever look as good as Cato.

"Clove! Earth to Clove! We're heading up to our floor." Cato says loudly trying to snap me out of my day dreaming stupor. I snap back just in time to see him wink at Glimmer, the girl tribute from District 1. I lose control of my emotions for a split second and slap Cato hard across the face. He looks at me with wide eyed and I see he is shaking with anger, it's taking all he has not to beat the crap out of me. _He won't he never does_. I see him take a few deep breaths and his shaking seems to stop, he forces a smile even though his nose is dripping blood right near his mouth.

Once we are in the elevator and on our way up to our floor I lean over and wrap my arms around Cato's waist, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what got into me, I just saw you wink at her and I just ugggh she's a slut and she doesn't deserve you and your with me and yea." The words seem to spill out of my mouth without me thinking and now he's laughing. "Why are you laughing at me? This is not funny!" Me yelling at him just makes him laugh harder, the elevator doors open and I storm off.

I hear Cato stop laughing and run after me, "C'mon lucky I was just laughing. Don't be mad, please stop running." The use of my nickname makes me stop running and I start to walk back towards him; the first thing I notice is that his nose is still bleeding.

"C'mon Cato lets go to your room and I'll fix up your nose while you explain to me what was _sooooooo _funny back there in the elevator." I say trying to keep calm, I don't like fighting with him and since I keep getting those creepy notes I want to be there to protect him. _Ha-ha Cato is 2x my size and have to protect him; oh the irony._ Once we are in Cato's room I treat his nose so it will stop bleeding than call for some ice. Once the ice arrives I hand it to Cato and demand an explanation for his little laughing fit.

He lets a small laugh escape his lips and starts, "Clove I was laughing because of how jealous you got. Don't you know as Careers were supposed to make alliances, make people trust us so that we can kill them easier when the time comes. I was only winking at Glimmer to make her want to trust me, make her think she has a chance with me until she proves to be useless than you have my permission to personally torture her to death. Plus you're my fiancé, did you really think I would dump you for some blonde bimbo who probably doesn't know the difference between left and right." As he's speaking I start to feel bad for not trusting him, but I also have to hold back laughter and excitement when he bags on Glimmer and gives me permission to cause her a slow and painful death.

I look at Cato with a forgiveness in my eyes that says I'm sorry for not trusting you. He smiles and pulls me closer. His lips rest lightly on my head before making their way down to my ear and whispering, "spend the night with me." I can't seem to speak so I just nod yes and pull him in for a kiss. I would happily spend every night of my life with him, too bad I face possible death in less than a week. I go to lean my head on his chest when I hit it on gold armor. _Right, we're still wearing that._ We both get up and strip off our clothes. Cato throws me a plain white t- shirt that hangs half way down my thighs when I put it on; he decides to go with the less modest outfit. We laid down on the queen size bed and Cato wraps his arms around my waist and plants kisses in a line down my neck. I turn towards him and put my lips on his. I kiss him like I never have before, maybe it was out of fear or out of lust, I don't know. I pull away because I realize how truly tired I am. I give him a quick peck on the lips and turn over once again as his arms wrap around my waist. The last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep is Cato whispering, I love you, in my ear. I wake up screaming and Cato's arms tighten around me.

"Ssssh Clove it's ok, it was just a nightmare; I'm here," He says trying to calm me down, "why don't you tell me what happened." I want to tell him my nightmare but I'm afraid if I tell him, the nightmare will become a reality. After reasoning with myself for a few minutes I decide to tell him.

"It was you and your whole family, including Odessa and her mom. They were in danger, someone wanted them all dead and they wanted me to do it. It's like in my nightmare I was just a game piece and someone was controlling me. Someone who has power over everyone else…" I seem to spit the words out. That's when it all hits me. The person who has been writing the notes is the one person who rules us all. A gasp escapes my lips as I put it all together, "President Snow."


	10. Chapter 10: Truth Be Told, It's Real Now

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated, I was volunteering at a camp and I didn't have access to a computer or internet. I hope you guys like this chapter and I will definitely try and upload a new chapter every day this weekend. ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 10**

"President Snow!" I hear Clove gasp. Why did she just say that and why does she look so scared all of a sudden? Clove does not get scared that easily, hell she never really gets scared at all.

"What about him?" I ask, afraid of what her answer might be. Why am I scared? I can protect myself, oh right now I remember because my fiancé and my cousin are fighting in these games and only one comes out. I hear Clove take a deep breath and mumble something to herself before she turns to me.

"Cato, its President Snow. He's the one leaving those notes; he's the one that wants you dead. It's him I know it; he must have seen us trying to run away. He heard what you said about hating the games and the Capitol and the way he runs Panem. He heard it all and he's mad, so mad he wants you dead. He is mad at me too and that's why he wants me to kill you, he knows it will torture and that's what he wants. He has been watching us, he's watching everything we do!" Clove spits out the words so fast I can barely catch what she is saying.

"Clove, calm down! It might be President Snow but we can't be sure. It could just be the tributes from District 1 playing a cruel joke on us. Just calm down and breathe and go back to sleep, we both need our sleep. You know training starts tomorrow at 9am and Arisa wants us at breakfast bright and early." I try and say calmly but anger and fear seems to channel itself into my voice. _Remember Cato just be calm and comforting, Clove needs you to be there for her._

"Ok, I'll go to bed but after training tomorrow we will talk about this, we need to talk about this. Ok? And Cato, I love you." Clove says sweetly, she must have heard the anger and fear in my voice so she's trying to calm me down.

I kiss her lightly on the forehead, "goodnight Clove and I love you too." I roll over and try to sleep but images of death caused by President Snow flash through my head and now more than ever I want to be back home in District 2 with Clove spending our days together by the lake; not here in the _wonderful_ Capitol awaiting death by a stranger. _I once again think about Odessa and Clove and my worries seem to triple_. Why can't I be from District 12 where life is easy: no training, no peacekeeper camps, and best of all no pressure from your district to come home a victor, to win the games. The games that I cannot win, the games I will never win. I know if I win Clove must die and if she dies my life will be over. If I die Clove can win and go home. She will go home a victor and forget I even existed. She will find someone else and fall in love with him; she will get a chance to be happy. All I want is for her to be happy even if it is not with me. There really is no chance for us, the odds truly are not in our favor. All those years off training for the games could have never prepared me for what I'm going to do. I know now what must happen, I must die. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is Clove's beautiful face as she sleeps peacefully wrapped in my arms and I know I made the right decision.

I wake up to Clove stirring in my arms; she turns to look at me and smiles, "good morning sleepyhead." She kisses me and then gets up to walk to her own room to shower and get ready for breakfast and training. It seems like it's only been a couple of minutes when I hear Clove scream and then I hear a loud thud as if something fell. I immediately jump out of bed and run into Clove's room, my heart stops when I see the scene in front of me. There is a note stuck to the wall with a knife as if someone had thrown it. Clove is lying sprawled out across the floor in a puddle of blood, and I see that there is a gash on the back of her head. I scream for help and Arisa runs in with Brutus and Enobria, they all gasp when they see what happened. They all exit the room to try and find help and I go over to rip the note from the wall. Written in the same writing as the last two notes is: I see you figured out my little plan. Now you will pay for it, you will both die. Say goodbye Clove, you had your chance. Now you're as good as dead. I'm still holding the note when Arisa, Brutus, and Enobria come back in with 2 medics holding large First Aid kits. I back away from Clove slightly so that the medics can fix the gash in her head and I hand the note to Brutus, he reads what it says and pulls me out of the room.

"Who would have done this, another tribute? Who would want you dead and injure Clove? It must be those tributes from Dist- " Brutus tries to finish his sentence but I cut him off.

"It's President Snow. We did some things and said some things back in District 2 that he didn't like, well I did and said some things but since Clove is associated with me she's getting caught in the middle of it all. The president found out what I did and he is really pissed. Clove figured out it was him writing the notes last night, she told me what she thought but I didn't think it was true until I saw what happened this morning." I tell Brutus and as soon as I say the words out loud it all becomes real. Brutus is shaking his head angrily and shaking with anger.

He grunts and spits out each word like acid, "that son of a bitch is at it again."


	11. Chapter 11:Truth Be Told,We Will Not Die

**I just realized I forgot to put that the last chapter was in Cato's POV, although that was probably pretty easy to figure out. Anyways hope you enjoy :) **

**Chapter 11- Cato's POV**

"What do you mean again?" I ask Brutus through clenched teeth, my patience is dwindling and my temper is rising. I can see he is still shaking with anger and trying hard to control his temper as well.

He clears his throat and starts, "When I was your age I was just like you: bad mouthing the Capitol and trying to get out of this messed up place. President Snow was a lot younger back then but no less vicious. He didn't like that I spoke against him, so he tried to turn my district partner against me, but she wouldn't do it, we were too close. He threatened her constantly until the games and then he made sure everything was against her in that Arena. She died on the second day and after that my days in the Arena were ten times worse, since he didn't have her to deal with anymore he made me his target. He is doing the same with you and Clove. He will continue to make her life miserable until he can kill her."

By the time Brutus is finished I am pacing up and down the hallway, digging my nails into my legs to keep from slamming my fists into every wall I see. As if this game wasn't already hard enough, now I have to deal with this. President Snow is out to get me and Clove and there is nothing we can do except try and survive, together. I'm still pacing when Arisa, Enobria, and the two medics walk out followed by Clove who looks slightly pale but significantly better. She walks over to me, wraps her arms around my waist and snuggles up against my chest.

"Cato, what happened?" Clove asks softly. I'm having a full on debate in my head over whether or not to tell Clove when Brutus speaks up. He tells Clove everything and I watch as her face turns a ghastly white. She takes a few shaky breaths, "well at least now we know, well we should probably get ready for training Cato." As I walk back to my room I wonder why is she being so calm about this? She was almost killed and is now the target of the President's anger and all she is worried about is training. As I'm trying to figure it all out I hear Clove crying I her room, I throw on my training outfit and run over to her room. I see her sitting in the corner of her room with her arms wrapped around knees, tears streaming down her face.

"Clove, please stop crying, it will all be ok. C'mon get up and walk with me. We'll grab some breakfast and then have some alone time, just you and me." I say as sweetly as I can. She nods her head, stands up and wiggles her way under my arm, so my arm is resting across her shoulders and her arms are wrapped around my waist. We quickly eat breakfast and then walk to the elevator and press the very top button, the one that leads us to the roof. It is already 7:30 and training starts at 9 so we sit down and Clove leans her head on my shoulder, she is still pale and I can see that despite the top notch Capitol medics and medicines her head is still hurting pretty badly.

"What are we going to do? President Snow wants us both dead and there is nothing we can do about it. We're going into an arena where he calls the shots, we will be dead in a matter of days. Cato, I don't want to die." Clove says in a shaky voice and I can tell she is holding back tears. I want to tell her that she won't die, that I will sacrifice myself for her but I know she would never allow that so I just settle for telling her I don't want her to either. She lifts her head slightly from my shoulder and smiles weakly. She looks so sick and helpless right now, I really want to tell her to stay out of training today but I know she will never agree to it so I just tell her to rest before we have to leave. She falls asleep with her head on my shoulder and both of her hands holding mine in a death grip. I decide to wake Clove about 15 minutes before training and we walk towards the elevator, she is looking a little better and some color has returned to her cheeks. I smile, Clove really is a fighter.

We make it down to the training center on the bottom floor with 10 minutes to spare. We see that everyone's training outfits seem to be the same, except for the numbers embroidered on the sleeve. We stand around waiting for the rest of the tributes to arrive, I look around at the competition. I only see two threats: the male tributes from Districts 1 and 11. District 12 is the last to arrive to the training center and once they arrive training begins. Once training starts I make my way to the swords and Clove walks over and starts throwing knives at every target she sees. This same training routine goes on for all three days or training, and then it is the last day and time for our individual sessions. The individual sessions are when we get to show off our skills to the gamemakers. The male from District 1 is first and following him is that dumb blonde Clove hates, Shiny or Sparkle or whatever her name is. I'm next but before I go in I wish Clove luck then walk over to Odessa, who is sitting next to her District partner. I was able to talk to her about the whole niece/uncle thing during training so when I go over there she stands up and gives me a hug. I quickly hug her back and wish her luck before I walk into impress the gamemakers. As I walk in, I see a large banner with our _lovely_ President Snow's picture on it. Well, I know what I'm going to do to show off. I pick up a sword and slash the banner so it falls to the ground, then I tie it to a dummy and once again pick up a sword and grab a knife as well. I stand about 20 feet away and send a knife right through the dummy's skull before ridding the dummy of its head. I take a bow as the gamemakers dismiss me, _how is that for manners_. As I'm walking down the hall towards the elevators, I see a familiar face leaning against the wall.

There stands President Snow; he clears his throat, "Cato my dear boy, I see you and your little girlfriend have figured out my plan. Too bad there is nothing you can do to stop me. In 2 days, you're dead. Both of you will be dead."


	12. Chap 12:Truth Be Told, It's All For Love

**This is my longest chapter so far, Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12- Cato's POV**

"Kill me," I spit at President Snow "if you want be dead so badly why don't you just kill me now. Get it over with Mr. High and Mighty, make it seem like an accident, do what you want to me just do not hurt Clove anymore." I can see his hatred for me in his eyes as he contemplates my idea.

"Where is the fun in that? I want to see you both suffer slow and painful deaths." He says maliciously before turning and walking away with slow drawn out steps that echo through the hall. He is a cruel person who should never live to see another day. Cruel is an understatement when describing this man, a man who says that he only wants the best for every citizen in Panem then personally threatens two of the twenty-four tributes that he is sending off to be killed. _Oh yes I see how great of a leader you are, killing children is just so noble. _Once the hallway seems empty, I slam my fist through the nearest wall and start walking back towards the training center, I need to talk to Odessa, she is my only hope now.

As I turn the corner that leads me to the exit of the training center, I'm only slightly surprised by what I see. Leaning against one wall of the hallway is the boy from District 3 and leaning against him, wrapped in his arms is a smiling Odessa. I see Odessa stand on her tiptoes and kiss the boy; looks like Clove and I aren't the only couple in the games. I gain a new respect for the boy; he will protect Odessa who will in turn help to protect Clove. I'm getting ready to turn and leave the two of them alone when Odessa looks right at me and waves her hand signaling me to walk towards them.

"Cato, I want you to meet someone. This is my boyfriend, Cade Reed. Cade, this is my mom's brother-in-law Cato." She says. The boy extends his hand and I shake it. As I am shaking his hand I hear a door open and about 10 seconds after I am tackled from behind as Clove jumps onto my back, and Cade and Odessa laugh before introducing themselves. Clove introduces herself as my fiancé, and I blush slightly. Only one of us gets out alive and there are 4 of us who deserve it, all of us are fighting for the same thing. After catching up for a little bit, Clove and I head towards elevator and back up to our floor. When we arrive at our floor we are immediately bombarded by questions about our private sessions and I am scolded by all three of the adults in the room for my little act. Clove laughs and gives me a pat on the back. We all eat and then Arisa ushers us into the sitting room to find out our training scores. District 1 is first and both of them get 9's. We are up next, Clove and I both score a 10. Odessa pulls off a 7 and Cade pulls an 8, maybe they have more of a chance than I thought they did. We watch the rest of the tributes with no interest at all until the large boy from District 11 comes up with a 9, I knew he was completion. We watch District 12; we need a good laugh they probably got around a 5. The boy scores an 8, but the biggest surprise is the girl, she gets an 11.

"What could she have possibly done to get an 11?" I ask angrily. No one answers, because no one knows. They all try and calm me down but it is not going to work. District 12 is once again stealing our spotlight and our chances for the best sponsors. My last chance is to show them up during my interview. I stomp off to my room and throw off my training clothes and throw them out into the hall before climbing into the stupid, overly plush Capitol bed. After a few minutes, Clove walks out of her room and into mine. At least she was smart enough to remove her training clothes in her own room so that the Capitol servants would not bound into my room in the middle of the night to grab the dirty laundry. She lies down beside me and I kiss from her neck to her collarbone than back up. She looks so beautiful right now, safe in my arms, one of the last nights she will be safe. She rolls on to her side to face me.

She pulls herself even closer to me, plants kisses down my jaw line and whispers, "Let's make this, a night to remember."

We are woken by the sunlight streaming in from the full length glass window. Given our current wardrobe situation, I'm now very glad we are not on the bottom floor. Clove yawns and rolls over to meet my eyes; she lifts her hand up to brush a strand of hair from my face. The ring I gave her seems to reflect the sunlight and at that moment I want nothing more than to take her and run away. Run far away from the games, from the Capitol, from Panem.

"Cato! Clove! Wake up! Today is a big, big day!" Arisa shouts from the hallway. Right, today are our interviews with Caesar Flickerman, the blue haired freak. We slowly get out of my bed and find some clothes. Clove throws on a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that are made for me. I laugh as she tries to keep the clothes from falling off of her body. I throw on a similar outfit, but mine actually fits me. We kiss quickly and then walk hand in hand to the dining room. We all eat in silence until we have finished off all of the food. We are then dragged separate ways. Clove is sent with Arisa to work on her etiquette and I am sent with Brutus and Enobria to discuss my angle for the interview. I choose the conceited and deadly angle. After about 2 hours of mock interviews, Clove and I switch. I work with Arisa for 2 hours; working on the proper way to cross my legs, and sitting tall and making myself look even more muscular than I already am. When the two hours are up, we meet up with our prep teams. We are groomed and washed by the prep teams, and then sent to the stylist. My stylist dresses me in black pants, a black dress shirt, and black dress shoes. He finishes off my look with a metallic silver jacket. After I'm ready, we walk out to the hallway and make our way backstage. The moment I see Clove, my heart pounds in my chest. She looks so beautiful wearing a frilly orange dress, her hair pulled into a bun atop her head, the rest of it flows down her back in a ponytail. The interviews start with District 1 and their interviews seem to fly by and it is now Clove's turn. She blows the crowd and Caesar away with her sweetness and sarcasm. Now it is my turn, I'm not going to lie I'm nervous but of course the people of the Capitol would never know that. My interview time seems to fly by and when the buzzer signaling that my time is up goes off the audience seems disappointed. I blow a few of the Capitol girls kisses and walk off stage. Beat that District 12!

I sit down and watch as the rest of the interviews go by. I don't pay attention until the girl from 12 comes on stage. She is so nervous you can see it. She acts sort of bubble brained and twirls around in her fire dress on stage. That stupid girl on fire, she isn't doing anything worthwhile and the crowd is still in love with her. Okay well she still hasn't shown us up yet. Her buzzer goes off and she walks off stage right as her district partner comes on stage. I watch this one very closely; I have a feeling this boy, Peeta is going to blow us out of the water.

He has the audience from the get-go. I can hear them laughing and shouting out his name. "Tell me, do I still smell like roses?" he asks Caesar and they take turns sniffing each other. Caesar asks Peeta if he has a girlfriend back home and he gives an unconvincing shake of his head.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" says Caesar.

Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping."

"She have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," says Peeta.

"So here's what you do. You win you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" says Caesar encouragingly.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning… won't help in my case," says Peeta.

"Why ever not?" says Caesar, mystified.

Peeta turns beet red and stammers out. "Because….because…she came here with me."

And just like that, District 12 blows us straight out of the water… again. It turns out there are two more people fighting for the same thing we are. The real reason they want to win… is love.


	13. Chapter 13:Truth Be Told, This Is It

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for awhile, it's prom week at my school so I have been busy with that. Anyways this is my longest chapter so far, over 2000 words :D and it starts out in Cato's POV and later changes to Clove's POV. Also for those of you who were waiting for some more Clato action this chapter is for you. It's not too graphic but if you think it is, remember this is rated M. :P So anyways, read and review! ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 13**

**Cato's POV**

I don't know whether to be angry or happy that 12 just made his love for his district partner known. Part of me is angry that District 12 has once again outshone us, but part of me is happy that there is another person who understands what I'm fighting for. I push away the anger I have; I need to get the boy, Peeta, to join me and the other careers. I need as many people, who are strong but still easy to kill to keep Clove safe.

Once the interviews are over and we are dismissed back to our floors, I run to find Peeta. "District 12, Wait up! I yell when I see him nearby. "You're name is Peeta, right? I'm Cato from District 2. I was wondering if you would like to join me, my district partner Clove, and the tributes from Districts 1and 3, you know be part of the Career pack. So what do you say man, will you join us?" I ask. He looks surprised and suspicious. I already know why he is suspicious. No one from District 12 has ever been in an alliance with the Career pack. So to try and convince him I say, "I know you're wondering why I'm asking you; that my friend is a long story."

"I m not your friend but I have time. Tell me District 2, why do you want me, a weak tribute from District 12 to join you're little group?" He asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His comment makes me want to punch him in the face and say forget it but I need all the people I can get.

I take a deep breath and start, "I need your help. I want your help because I think you more than anyone else would understand what I need to do. You see, I kinda sorta came here with my fiancé. We were both reaped, against our wishes, because our trainer though sending us both in would ensure that District 2 had a victor this year. I need to keep her protected as long as possible. She has more in her life to look forward to than me, because she is my life. I don't want to be the last person left in the Arena with her, I'm going to make sure I get killed before that happens so I need some people who are willing to protect her. I want her to live as long as she possibly can. Look, if you help me keep Clove safe, I will help you protect the girl you love. I think maybe they can both win, if they try, maybe the Capitol will take pity on the girls who lost their lovers. We just can't tell anyone about this agreement. This will be our little secret. So what do you say; you in?" I ask, after giving my little speech. I can tell just by looking at him that he is debating my idea. He probably thinks I'm lying. Oh how I wish I was lying.

"Okay, I'll join you and your group but if anyone hurts Katniss, or in your case if anyone hurts Clove, the agreement is terminated. Deal?" He says strongly. He is stronger willed and smarter than I thought he was. This kid is not weak, now I'm actually kinda glad he will be joining us.

"Deal." I say happily and shake Peeta's hand. He says goodbye and walks away. I walk towards the elevator and see the tributes from District 1, Dumb and Dumber. Now I'm really wishing Clove had not gone back to our floor right after the interviews. This wait and elevator ride would be much more tolerable with her here. While we are waiting for the elevator and as we are riding up, they talk about forming an alliance between our two districts, we already discussed this during training so I don't know why these idiots keep rambling on about it. I use the five seconds that neither of them is talking to mention the alliances I made with Odessa, Cade, and Peeta. They smile and nod at me and then turn back to each other and continue to talk about the games. I tune them out, I want nothing to do with their worthless blabbering. I'm just counting down the minutes until I can kill them, **tick tock, tick tock**.

When I arrive at my level, I'm relieved that I will see Clove. Right now I need her. I need to know she is safe in my arms. This is our last night together before we go into the arena, the last night I have with her before I sacrifice myself and she starts the fight for her life that will hopefully end with her going home safely and falling in love with someone so she can move on from me. I walk down the hallway silently and let myself into Clove's room. The room is completely empty, Clove is obviously not here. I go around to every room on our level, which gets me quite a few dirty looks but I don't care, I need to find Clove. Just when I'm about to ask for help I think of one more place, the roof. I step back on the elevator and press the button that sits above twelve. As the elevator climbs higher and higher my heart begins to pound in my chest. What if she isn't up there? What if President Snow kidnapped her? What if she is dead? All my worries are diminished when the elevator stops and the heavy metal doors glides open. She's leaning casually on the bar that surrounds the outside of the roof. Her coat billows lightly in the wind, occasionally hitting her legs which are barely covered by her short black dress. As I walk closer she turns to face me, and we both move faster towards each other, eager to close the distance that is currently between us. When we meet no words are exchanged, none are needed. The moment she is in my arms our lips meet, everything is perfect. As our lips move in sync with one another's, the world seems to melt away and all that is left is the two of us. Clove runs her hands down my back and pulls me closer, I push her up against the wall of the building and our lips and tongues move in sync. I hear laughing and a male voice followed by a female's voice. I release my grip on Clove and turn to follow the voices. As I turn the corner, I'm surprised to see Peeta and Katniss sitting next to each other, talking. Katniss is lying against Peeta's chest and his arm is wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She turns her head to face him and he lowers his head to kiss her. I hear him whisper I love you and hear her whisper it back before her lips meet his again. I already knew that Peeta loved Katniss and had a thing for her, but I didn't know she shared the same feelings, she really did love him. I can't help but smile at the idea but then I remember that only one person can win and get a chance to live, and that person needs to be Clove.

I take Clove's hand in mine and we walk silently back to the elevator and press the button labeled 2 to take us back down. When the elevator doors open we walk out and head towards the sitting room. Everyone else went to bed about an hour ago, so we are alone in here. For awhile all I do is sit back and stare at Clove, she's so… beautiful, strong, perfect; but best of all she's mine. I wish I could sit here and stare at her forever. Clove finally looks over at me with a sadistic little smile on her lips and finally realizes I have been staring at her.

"I have been waiting for hours," She says and moves herself considerably closer to me and takes off her coat, "to get my hands on you." She places her hands on my chest and grabs at the fabric of my silver blazer to pull me closer to her. We kiss softly, not like we had on the roof. Clove moves her hands down my back and wraps her legs around me so she is sitting on my lap, I never want this to come to an end. Her dark brown hair is brushing my face lightly. When I open my eyes, I am met by Clove's sparkling green eyes staring back at me. Her eyes are filled with love and lust and I already know mine are too. She removes my blazer and her thin fingers quickly unbutton my black dress shirt. She pushes me down on the couch and runs her hands over my bare chest. "This" she says, "is exactly what I want." Without an answer I pull her closer to me so every inch of our bodies is are pressed together. She moves her lips down my neck hungrily and I can feel the heat radiating from her body. Her lips are soft and warm and feel perfect against my skin. I lose control and love and lust take over my mind. I lose myself in Clove's eyes and fall deeper into the heaven that will soon become my living hell.

**Clove's POV**

I hear Cato moan while I kiss his neck. My hands continue to glide over his muscular chest and abdomen. I plant kisses down his chest and abs, and work my way down till I pant a kiss right above where his pants sit. I pull my dress over my head quickly before I unbuckle his belt effortlessly then unbutton his black plants and watch as they fall to the floor, joining the growing pile. He lifts me up and carries me in his arms to his room, which is the farthest away from the other rooms. Once we are in his room he punches in the code on the door panel that locks the door from the outside and carries me over to his bed and we continue where we left off on the couch. He is sitting lightly on top of me but I don't feel his weight. He kisses down my body pausing only to remove the last few pieces of clothing on my body and his. Everything finally feels real: the engagement, our love. It feels like everything is finally coming together, when in truth everything is about to fall apart. This is our last night together before we are sent to the Arena. This may be the last night we ever spend together ever, so I put aside my thoughts and let passion and lust take over. I push my body closer to Cato's and he pulls me to him. He kisses my lips softly but urgently and I lose myself in his piercing blue eyes. Staring into his eyes makes me want him ten times more and I intend to get my way. We become one, moving in sync with one another. Right now I feel complete and I never want to lose that feeling. The feeling of being one, moving as one being together in every way possible: emotionally, mentally, and physically.

"Cato, I want to stay with you like this for the rest of my life. No matter how long that life may be. I love you." I whisper between ragged breaths and kiss him once. I hear him let out a soft moan before he leans down to whisper I love you in my ear.

We spend the rest of the night together, lying in each other's arms and dreading the day ahead of us. The day that would bring death to innocent children. The day that all twenty four of us are sent to a Capitol made Hell.


	14. Chapter 14:Truth Be Told,I Only Love You

**Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. There has been a lot of…drama lately. I have actually had this chapter written for awhile but just got around to typing it. I really am dreading getting into the games, hence this filler chapter. I think I'm going to keep the games to 1 or maybe 2 long chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoy and keep reviewing :)**

**Chapter 14**

_I'm back in District 2 with Cato. We sit on a rock at the edge of the water facing the waterfall. We are in the exact spot where he proposed to me. I lay my head on Cato's lap; our entwined fingers resting lightly on my hipbone. Cato's free hand brushes across my cheek, before making it's my way to my exposed collarbone. His fingers trail lightly across my collarbone and his touch leaves goose bumps on my exposed flesh. I sit up and untwine our fingers and lean in to kiss his turns to face me and pulls me closer before putting his lips to mine. As our kissing becomes more passionate, we fall back on the rock and I'm now laying on top of Cato's toned body. I laugh at what has happened but go back to kissing him. Our lips separate when Cato pulls back and gives me a sly smile._

"_Let's go for a swim." He says with a wink and rolls us over so he can get up and then help me up. He throws off his clothes and jumps in the water. When he has finally reached water that goes up to his abdomen he holds his arms out towards me. I quickly strip off my clothes and join him in the water. Once I'm in his arms again he plants kisses down my neck and collarbone before making his way down my body. His lips move slowly and meaningfully and leave my body tingling. He slowly kisses his way back up then pulls my body closer to his._

"_You're beautiful; you know that right?" He whispers in my ear and the worlds starts to spin._

"Clove! Wake up! C'mon today is the day we leave for the arena, you need to wake up and eat breakfast." I hear Cato say anxiously. I groan and let my eyes flicker open. Sadly, we are not in District 2, were in the Capitol, and today is the day that we are taken to the Arena. I roll out of bed and throw on the clothes that someone has laid out for me. I find myself wearing a pair of black jean shorts that cut off slightly below the top of my thighs and a lacy light green tank top. Now I know who picked out my outfit, gotta love Cato.

"Nice outfit", he says with a sly smile and I smirk at him, as his skim over my body. I look over his unclothed body and he laughs lightly, "Like what you see?" In reply I step forward and run my hands over his body and then lean up on my tiptoes to kiss him. I kiss him quickly then pull away and tell him to put some clothes on. He throws on a pair of shorts and a striped black and tan tank top that shows off his well-toned chest and arms. _ Hmmm, this is all mine… I really am lucky._

Our fingers entwine and he types in a code to open the door. We make our way to the breakfast table to find we are the last ones to sit. Everyone is here: Arisa, Brutus, Enobria, the stylists, and even the prep teams.

"Nice of you two to join us, what took you so long; couldn't figure out how to untangle yourselves?" Brutus says teasingly and winks at Cato. I try and deny his accusations but he isn't hearing it, "Please girl I heard you two, ain't exactly quiet are you?" I turn 20 different shades of red and try and hide my face, I don't do very well talking about my formerly non-existent sex life.

As I continue to try and hide my right red face Cato discusses plans for what to do in the arena. I listen carefully and only express my opinion when asked for it. I don't really want to discuss fighting techniques; I want to spend the last hour I have hear with Cato and only Cato. Enobria senses this and so she quickly finishes up the conversation and suggests that Cato and I discuss some of our own plans. I accept happily and we walk back to my room hand in hand. When we get to the room I push the button to close the door and type in the code to lock it, before coming over to sit next to Cato on my overly stuffed Capitol bed.

"I can't do it you know, kill you. Killing you would be like killing myself. If you die, I die. I am not living without you.' I say as he stares at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"Clove, you need to go home to your family, to my family. If you make it home you will find someone to love you, someone that can make you happy. You will move on and have a family and it will be a new start for you, it will be real happiness. You don't need me to be happy. I bet Xander would take you back in a heartbeat, he still loves you. Clove you need to win, because without you…I have nothing." Cato says and I see the tears that are threatening to leave his eyes.

"Cato, I could say all the same things about you. If you die; I will **not** be able to go on. For so long, it's been just you and me and I don't know anything else any more. I have not been with Xander for four years, and I was thirteen when we dated! He might love me, but I don't love him. Plus, if you go back you have Liliana. You dated her for two years, she loves you and I know at one point you loved her too." I say sadly.

"I never loved Liliana. I saw her as a girlfriend and nothing more. With you , I see a future. I see you as my wife, I see you as a mother, I see you and me together for the rest of our lives. When I dream, I dream of you; not her. With us it's true love, never forgotten. No matter what happens remember this. I loved you, I love you, and I will always love you, and only you." He says quietly. I realize tears are falling from my eyes. Everything he said, its true for me too. I can't imagine living life with anyone else, he is the one. I can't seem to get my mouth to form words so I just lean my head against Cato's chest until Arisa knocks lightly on the door to inform us that we have 5 minutes left. I get up off the bed and Cato does the same. I seem to have calmed down enough to speak so I hand him my engagement ring and tell him to wear it as his token. He takes it and slips it onto his pinky finger. I reach up to wrap my arms around his neck and lean up slightly to give him one last goodbye kiss. We separate and whisper one last I love you before we are separated and taken to separate hovercrafts.

The hovercraft ride seems never ending and I feel uncomfortable being surrounded by people that are probably betting on my chances of survival. When we arrive at the Arena, I am strangely relieved. I am led to a small room that is covered in all tile. My stylist, whose name I learned is Jade hands me the out I will be wearing in the arena. I throw on the outfit carelessly and let Jade put my hair into a ponytail that sits high up on my head. Once she is finished with my hair she walks over to a table then back to me and fastens something around my neck. I look down and see my district token, a locket from Cato hanging from a light, gold chain and next to the locket is my engagement ringing, shining more brightly than before.

"How did you get this? I gave it to Cato. I can only have one token." I say harshly. The stress of the games is finally starting to take a toll on my temper. That plus the fact President Snow wants me and Cato dead. _But besides those two things my life is just dandy._

"Your fiancé gave it to me to give to you. He cleared it with the game makers. He told them it means more to you and they agreed that as long as he does not have another token you can wear both. Another thing, he told me to tell you that he made an alliance with the boy from District12 and the two from District 3. Your job is to get the girl from District 12 to join you all as well. You need both of the 'star crossed lovers' in your alliance. They might be your only chance of winning out there because they have one thing you don't… good luck Clove and may the odds be ever in your favor." She says in a rushed voice.

"I will and Jade, thank you… for everything." I say quickly and hug her tightly. She may be weird but she is not stupid and she definitely knows something big I don't know.

"Ten seconds" a voice says over a loud speaker. Jade leads me to a glass cylinder and as soon as I step inside the cylinder closes off and begins to rise. As I am lifted up into the arena I am temporarily blinded by the bright light of the sun. When I regain my sight I search for Cato and Katniss, the girl from District 12. I locate them both then turn my attention back to the countdown clock. The voice that booms from the loudspeaker seems to echo around the arena. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"10…9…8…7…6…" The voice continues to boom and I open my eyes and prepare to run. "5…4…3…" I take another deep breath.

"2…1…" The gong sounds and were off.

_Let the games begin._


	15. Chapter 15: Truth Be Told, It Starts Now

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry for taking so long to update, I have had a lot going on lately. I have actually had this chapter written for about 2 weeks but between school, homework, and other stuff I didn't have the time to type it. I hope everyone likes this chapter, and just a warning the characters are a little OOC and obviously there are a lot of different events. I hope to only have one maybe two more chapters with the games in it because I don't really like writing fight scenes. Anyways, thank you all for sticking with me these past few weeks. So without further ado…**

**Chapter 15**

_Boom!_ I hear the first cannon sound and immediately check and make sure Cato is ok, he is so I keep running.

I run as fast as I can, I want to run to the cornucopia but I have to get Katniss to join us first.

"Katniss! Go to the cornucopia, Peeta made an alliance with us, trust me!" I yell towards her, she just nods and runs towards the cornucopia. I can't believe she actually trusted me but I'm really glad she did. I have more important things to do than try and convince people to join us. _Boom!_ I hear the second cannon go off , another person down. As I start to run towards the cornucopia I see a boy running towards me with a spear in his hand I start to panic but then I see the boy trip and watch as he pierces his heart with his own spear, _Boom!_ I start running again, as fast as I possibly can, _Boom! Boom! Boom!_ I hear three more cannons go off and I immediately look around, I see Cato running towards the cornucopia, blood dripping from his sword. As I'm nearing the Cornucopia I hear another two cannons, _Boom! Boom!_ I see Glimmer removing a knife from a dead tributes heart; I also see the large gash in her leg that seems to be gushing blood. _Perfect, _I think to myself,_ She's already injured that makes my life ten times easier._ I quickly run tp the cornucopia and grab a sharp , intricate looking knife and run back towards Glimmer, who has barely moved from the spot she was at before. _Boom!_ _Boom! _As I hit Glimmer and she falls to the ground, two more cannons go off, neither of them is hers. I see Peeta has broken the necks of two tributes who got a little too close to fire girl. I turn back to face my next victim. I flip Glimmer over to face me and hold her hands off to the side with my knees. Cato promised me I could torture her, and trust me I'm going to. I trace the blade of my knife around her lips, "Where's Marvel? He doesn't care enough about you to come and save you. Why is that? Oh yeah, because there is no need for a dirty, little slut in this Arena." I say sadistically as I dig my knife into her cheek, and watch as blood trickles down her face. _Boom! _I look back and see Marvel's limp body falling to the ground as Cato removes his sword from the boy's chest. "Looks like your little play toy is gone, now it's your turn to die. Just. Like. Him. Any last words for all your lovers out there." I continue as I twist my knife in her cheek before removing it and trailing the knife across her neck.

"Go to Hell, Bitch." Glimmer spits viciously through her clenched blood stained teeth. I laugh and dig my knife into her neck and slowly drag it along, watching as her life slowly pulses out of her.

"See you there." I smirk and remove my knife from her neck before stabbing her in the heart, _Boom! _After the cannon went off I ran back towards the Cornucopia. Once back, I launch myself into Cato's arms and put my lips to his. He kisses me back but then pulls away and looks at me seriously.

"There's only 12 of us left, and 6 of us are here, Clove what are we going to do?" Cato says pulling me out of a daze. He has a point though, there are only a few more people left to kill before we have to turn on each other. I don't want to think about it though so I just shake my head and walk over to assess the supplies. "Clove we need to talk about this, unless you want to risk both of our lives." Cato yells after me before slowly making his way towards me and the supplies.

"I don't want to get us killed but I'm really not ready to talk about that. We still have some time. When a few more people are killed we'll talk. Just give me some time." I say and I'm surprised at how calm my voice sounds, "We both know you won't kill Odessa or Cade and neither will I; and what about Katniss and Peeta, you and I both know they are our only real source of security."

Cato sighs, " Fine, we'll wait but at least come sit with me, I don't know how much longer we have together and I want to spend every moment with you." We walk to a small corner hidden inside of the large metal cornucopia. I see Katniss and Peeta are sitting across from us, but they aren't as comfortable looking as we are. Katniss' face seems to be a light green color and her hands are resting across her stomach as is holding down her lunch. I look between the two of them and then at Cato, he seems to be thinking the same thing I am. "You think she's pregnant?" Cato whispers in my ear, and I reply with a nod. I look back at the two of them and I suddenly feel guilty for wanting to kill the two of them; I hope the Capitol actually has some heart and would spare the lives of two tributes and their unborn child. I look back at Cato and he gives me a small smile and I rest my head on his shoulder until I hear the anthem begin to play and see the Capitol seal light up the sky. As I stand up and walk out, Katniss runs past me a hand covering her mouth and Peeta runs after her. I want to run after them but I need to see who is left in the competition. The faces of the fallen tributes soon light up the sky, the first faces we see are those of Marvel and Glimmer. Following them are the faces of all the tributes but one from Districts four through six, the boy from District Seven, and finally both of the tributes from both District Eight and District Nine. I start to make a mental checklist in my head of who is left but I'm interrupted by the sound of Peeta trying to coax Katniss to sit down. I walk around the corner of the Cornucopia and see Peeta dragging an empty crate to the spot Katniss is standing. I run over to him and tell him to go find a first aid kit so we can look for something to help settle her stomach, and ill finish bringing the crate over and stay with her. I make my way over to the girl who was once number one on my mental hit list and sit down, guilt once again plaguing me. She looks at me with wide eyes, no doubt questioning why I'm sitting with her. District Twelve has never been part of a career alliance and most certainly has never had any of their tributes become anything close to resembling friends with the ruthless killers of District Two.

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know. I know this is weird having to trust the people known as ruthless killers but your strong and so is Peeta. We need you to be with us, to help us get out of here… alive. Not just me and Cato but all six of us, in the alliance we all need to get home." I say quietly not wanting the high tech Capitol cameras to pick up on my conversation. She sighs and rests her hands on her stomach, once again but this time there is a sad look in her eyes. "You love Peeta, don't you? Like really love him, not just for the cameras." She smiles at the sound of Peeta's name and nods her head. "It's his, isn't it?" I say signaling towards her stomach.

"Yes, it is. I haven't told him yet though. I don't want him to try and sacrifice himself for me, because without him there is nothing to live for. I can't raise a baby on my own, I never even wanted children Peeta does though. So either he lives or we both die, there is no way around it, I'm not leaving him." She says, her voice hoarse. I see the tears that are welling up in her eyes and I can't help but feel the need to comfort her so I step forward and hug her, she lets her head rest lightly on my shoulder before whispering a thank you. I make her sit down on the crate I had dragged over and we wait in a comfortable silence for Peeta to return. Only minutes after she sits down I see Peeta making his way back with a bottle of medicine in his hand. Cato is trailing slightly behind him, a smile playing on his lips. _Oh lord, what is he up to now?_

Cato makes his way over to me and whispers in my ear, "Hey Clove, guess what? We're all going to make it out of here alive. Isn't that great."

"How can we all win Cato? There is one victor, not two, not three, and sure as hell not six. Is this about Katniss' situation? Because that's not going to change anything, they are perfectly fine with killing innocent children, I doubt they have an age limit." I say in a hushed voice, but it is still filled with anger towards the Capitol.

" Actually it has nothing to do with fire girl or lover boy or even Odessa and Cade for that matter. I know how to get us out of here, all I need is the right moment and the right supplies; consider the rest…taken care of." Cato whispers in a voice so quiet that I'm surprised I even heard him.

"I cannot afford to get my hopes up Cato, but I believe in you just remember that." I say with a shaky voice as I run my hand over the necklace chain that holds my ring and my locket, "I have to go talk to Katniss; I'll meet you back at the Cornucopia, ok?" He replies with a nod and pulls me in for a quick hug.

I make my way over to Katniss quickly knowing that any second Peeta will be back with the look of concern he seems to wear so often. "Have you told lover boy yet?" I ask and she replies with a strangled laugh and shakes her head no, "you have to tell him soon, and if you need any…ummm… help you know telling him, I'm…uhhh…I'm here for you." I stutter, I am not a comforting person but at this moment she looks so weak and hurt that something tugs at my so called nonexistent heart and I know comforting her is something I need to do.

"Thank you, I will tell him, I'll tell him as soon as I see him. I don't want to but it's only fair." She says softly. I just nod, thoughts of innocent children of all ages being brutally murdered fill my mind and a lone tear escapes my eye. I'm pulled back to reality by the sound of choked sobs. I turn back to Katniss who is hastily wiping tears from her eyes, trying not to look weak. She turns to me and says between broken sobs, "It was a month ago, when 'this' happened. Peeta had always been there for me sticking by my side even when I fought with myself and said I refused to have a boyfriend, refused to ever let anyone make their way into my heart. He was always there patiently waiting and dealing with my constant changes of feeling, he was the hope I needed. He always said there was no need for me to repay him for anything but there is, he saved my life. I needed to repay him for everything; he gave me his heart and soul so in return I gave him mine that night. I don't regret anything about that night or anything regarding Peeta I just wish I would have known that we would both end up in the games because I wouldn't have done it I wouldn't have put another life in danger." I do the unexpected once again; I pull her into a hug and tell her about everything between Cato and I and about Odessa and how much I hate that my parents only care about victory. She listens carefully to everything I have to say and apologizes for everything I have to deal with as if she is to blame for it. She smiles genuinely at me and for the first time since we got to the arena, a genuine smile makes its way to my face. I then see Peeta is only a few paces away so I wish Katniss luck and walk far enough away to not be noticed but close enough to watch lover boy's reaction.

"P-Peeta. I uhhh I have s-something to t-tell you," Katniss stutters and she shifts nervously, "I'm- I'm p-p-pre-." Before Katniss can get the words out Peeta has his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly and plating kisses on her neck. I watch as they talk , Peeta obviously overjoyed at the fact that he is going to be a dad and completely oblivious to the fact that he is in a Hunger Games arena. Katniss still looks nervous and shaky but when Peeta pulls her in for a kiss her face lights up and for a second, it really does seem like we are no longer in the arena, that is until all three of us hear the blood curling scream that came from a spot nearby.

We all three run towards the scream and I see Cato removing his sword from the back of the lifeless girl from District 7 and her cannon goes off as her body falls to the ground, her head falling into a pool of her own blood. My eyes flutter from the girls limp body to the forest. When Cato turns to me, I'm no longer looking at him or anyone else; my eyes are trained on the forest that is engulfed in flames.

It's been two hours since I first saw the forest erupt into flames. All of our career pack stand watching as fireballs fly through the sky towards an unknown object in the forest. Judging by the light in the Arena it is early evening, but who knows what is real or fake here. _Boom!_ Another cannon goes off and almost immediately after the flames in the forest and the fireballs vanish leaving all of us dumbstruck. While we are all trying to figure out what just happened we hear the Capitol anthem followed by the taunting voice of Claudius Templesmith, " Attention Tributes due to popular demand and after close examination of the rule book, we are happy to announce that we will be crowning six victors this year, one victor to celebrate every great victory Panem has had. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

My first reaction is to be happy, if six tributes can be crowned victors we can all make it out alive but then I realize it is impossible, the Capitol would never do that, it would make them look weak. It must be a ploy, a plan made by the one and only _President Snow_.

Odessa must have read my mind because she says, "Why would they want us to think we can all win when we all know damn well that's not true. What do they think we are a bunch of fucking idiots?" A smirk when Odessa swears; she looks so sweet and innocent that hearing those words come out of her mouth makes me think of her district escort sitting in front of a TV screen yelling about her 'nonexistent' manners. As soon as that thought crosses my mind a small laugh escapes my lips. Cato originally thinks I'm crying so he takes my hand in his, which makes me laugh again. Everyone turns to look at me, all with serious looks on their faces which just makes me laugh harder, so hard I'm doubled over. I'm soon pulled out of my laughing fit by a scream and the realization that Cato's hand is no longer in mine. My eyes scan around the Arena and then I see Thresh, the large boy from District 11 has Cato slammed against the hot metal of the Cornucopia. I can hear their conversation and I keep willing my body to move, but I'm frozen in place as is everyone else around me.

"You killed her; you killed the little girl!" Thresh says angrily, his grip on Cato's shirt tightening.

"I didn't kill her, there were fireballs flying through the forest and then we heard a cannon go off, it must have been her out there. I didn't kill her, I promise I didn't." Cato spits out quickly as if talking too slowly would anger the huge boy in front of him. Thresh clenches his free fist in anger, internally debating with himself even though we all know he would never believe a word that comes out of a career's mouth. Cato's blues eyes lock with mine they are filled with pain and fear, as he mouths I love you, seconds before Thresh slams Cato's head against the Cornucopia and his limp body slumps to the ground. Next thing I know I am ruing towards Cato, trying to get to him. I quickly pull two knives out of my jacket and throw them towards Thresh, both embed themselves in the large boy's heart and his body falls to the ground as the cannon goes off.

Immediately I am taken back by the sound of the cannon, a million thoughts running through my head. _What if that cannon was for Cato? What if that was two cannons? I need to get to Cato, now._ I pick up my speed and I am soon at his side. I put two of my fingers to his neck and I am met with a faint heartbeat, telling me he is still alive, but chances are not for much longer. I take Cato's limp hand in mine and kiss his forehead softly before breaking down into hysterics. I continue to hold his hand as sobs wrack my body, and ringing fills my ears. Amidst my hysteria, I swear I hear a cannon sound and my heart drops. I wipe the tears from eyes and try to breathe as I get up to leave so that the hovercraft can come for Cato's body. As I try to walk back to the rest of the group, an eerie silence fills the Arena and the world around me fades into darkness. A darkness caused by the thought of the hovercraft that I would soon realize would never come.


	16. Chapter 16: Truth Be Told, We Will Rebel

**Author's Note: This is NOT the last chapter of the story, but it is the last chapter of the games. I'm sorry for the random uploading schedule but school is almost over so I will have more free time to write. Please keep in mind during this chapter that I did say things would be different from the original book and this chapter definetly proves that and there are some slight spoilers for Catching Fire and possibly Mockingjay. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 16**

_____**THIS is the hour, O soul, thy free flight into the wordless, Away from books, away from art, the day erased, the lesson done, Thee fully forth emerging, silent, gazing, pondering the themes thou lovest best: Night, sleep, death, and the stars.~ **__**-Walt Whitman**_

**Cato's POV**

_Darkness, all I see is darkness for days. So this is what death feels like. I can hear voices; Clove's louder than the others. I wonder why it's still so dark; if I'm dead shouldn't I be seeing something, some kind of afterlife. Memories of what happened flash through my head: My head smashing against hot metal, my limp body falling to the ground and Clove's strangled sobs as she holds my body in her arms, willing me to live. It's weird I can almost feel her body still next to mine, holding my hand as sobs wrack her body, her voice filled with pain as she begs someone to put her put of her misery. I want so badly to comfort her, to squeeze her hand and tell her it will be okay. I muster up all the strength in my body and force my fingers to move slightly, to let the invisible presence beside me know that death isn't so bad as I make my way to the light that now shines brightly in front of my eyes, a light bright like the stars._

**Clove's POV**

It has been four days but still no hovercraft has come for Cato's body. Two more cannons have gone off , the faces of tributes I never knew flash in the sky, their hovercrafts come but still Cato's limp body lies on the ground of the Arena, a constant reminder of the boy who will never come back to me. Memories of our time together flash through my mind every night, invading my dreams. Our memories twist in my head, images of Cato getting killed in every possible way cause me to wake every night, screaming and drenched in sweat. Odessa tries her best to comfort me while Katniss, despite all she is going through, leads the group. It is after a horrible nightmare involving everyone I have ever loved getting brutally killed at the hands of none other than President Snow, that I decide to visit the body of the boy who promised to never stop loving me no matter what happened.

I make my way over to Cato's body and flop down beside him, taking his limp hand in mine. As much as I will them not to sobs wrack my body as I sit holding the boy I love. The dead boy I love who is still in the arena, a way of torturing me and trust me it's the worst torture anyone could inflict on me. "I've always wanted to die, I just didn't know it until now. Isn't that what they want, what he wants! For all of us to succumb to the Capitol to fear them and die showing pride for our country, bringing pride to our district. Killing is all I know how to do but I can't do it anymore. Someone kill me! Kill me, put me out of this misery! I am nothing but a piece in their games, and if that is all I am there is no reason to live," I scream to the sky before dropping my voice to a whisper, "please…kill me."

After my rant, sobs wrack my body once again as tears flood my eyes. My hand still rests in Cato's and In the midst of my emotional breakdown I feel my hand being squeezed lightly. I look down at my hand and see Cato's hand twitch in mine as I hear a low moan escape his lips. _Wait! His hand moved and he moaned… he's not, not dead._ I lean in closer and press my fingers to his jugular to be met with a slight pulse that is seemingly growing stronger under my touch. I resist the urge to scream in excitement; I'm sure I have already drawn enough attention to myself tonight with my suicidal rant. Instead I close my eyes and lean in to press my lips to his, his lips twitch before moving slightly against mine. As I open my eyes, I am met with a flash of his vibrant blue eyes as his eyelids slowly flutter open. He gives me a small forced smile as I tuck strands of hair behind his ears. " I love you" I whisper softly as our eyes lock; his eyes are bloodshot and filled with pain but he manages to say the four words I thought I would never hear again, I love you too and my heart skips a beat.

I stay with Cato until the sun came up, talking to him and comforting him. Once the sun is up I make my way back towards the career camp, to get Peeta and Cade so we can carry Cato's body to camp where he will be safe. "Cade, Peeta, I need you help! Grab that board." I say pointing at a board that was once part of a box of supplies.

"Okay, but why? Is this a trap?" Peeta asks. Cade stifles a laugh and then raises his eyebrows at me, silently asking me the same question Peeta did.

"Cato, he's alive. He woke up but i don't think he is up to walking yet and I can't carry him and the board is to lay him on while you carry him, I don't know what the extent of his injuries is so we have to be careful moving him." I say trying to keep the excitement out of voice as I think about the fact he is alive.

" HE'S ALIVE?" Peeta and Cade shout simultaneously. I just nod my head and urge them to get the board. They grab the board and follow me to where Cato is laying, his eyes flutter open as we near. Peeta and Cade put the board down on the ground and I help them lift Cato's body on to it, careful not to move his head or neck too much. The three of us manage to carry the board back to the camp and they help me get him into a tent I have set up in a hidden corner of the cornucopia. Once he is settled in Cade and Peeta leave, probably to tell the girls about what happened and I stay with Cato. We talk for awhile remembering all the good times in District Two and talking about what life would be like if there were no Hunger Games. While I'm catching him up on what happened the past few days I hear a light thud outside. I open the tent slowly knife in hand but all I see is a silver parachute, I open the container and find a syringe filled with some type of medicine and a note inscribed on the syringe, Give this to Cato, it's medicine to heal his concussion and any broken bones he might have; it might take a few days. Good luck and we will see you soon. B&E. I silently thank Brutus and Enobria before making my way back into the tent.

"Cato I got medicine from Brutus and Enobria for your head and any bones you might have broken, but it will probably knock you out for at least a day but you will feel better." I say quietly as I bring the syringe up to his arm, my hand shaking. I give him the shot and sit beside him as he drifts of into a drug induced sleep.

It is 2 days later when Cato wakes up, no more cannons go off. I know there is only one more tribute left that is not in our group, the sneaky fox faced girl from District Five. Once Cato is up he pulls me into his arms, into a strong embrace that comforts me. He finally makes his way out of the tent and we join the rest of the group. Cato asks to speak to Katniss, Cade and me in private, so we walk far away from the Cornucopia.

"Okay you three, you need to be in on a plan. I have been working with a few people to start a rebellion but that was before I was reaped. I worked with Brutus and Enobria so that they could take over my position. There is a group of rebels that are going to get us out of the Arena tomorrow but in order for this to happen someone has to shoot the chink in the force field that surrounds the Arena. This is where you all come in. Cade I need you to use your knowledge of technology to wire Clove's knife to some kind of electric current, Katniss you need to cut the trackers out of everyone's arms right before Clove throws the knife at the force field. Is everything clear?" Cato says in a very hushed whisper. The shock of what he said makes my knees wobble a bit and I look over to see Katniss has lost all of the color in her face. Cato starts to speak again still in a hushed whisper, "District Thirteen is still alive and they are leading this operation, once we are safely out of the Arena more will be explained. They want someone to lead them to be their mockingjay, one of us. It will be evident who they choose when we break out. Now I want everyone to get a good nights sleep tonight and remember what you are in charge of tomorrow. Good luck." When he is finished I see Katniss look down on the pin on her jacket before taking it off and running her thumb over it. I can see it clearly now. Made out of solid gold is the sign of the rebellion, a mockingjay.

The four of us make our way back to camp silently, Katniss is still holding the mockingjay pin in her hand. We all go our separate ways with a promise to wake up early and set the plan into action. Cato and I go back to our tent ready to fall asleep when we hear a cannon sound followed by the announcement we all knew was coming. The voice of Cladius Templesmith once again fills the arena, " Attention tributes attention, after a closer look at the rule book we are sorry to tell you that the earlier rule revision has been… revoked. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor." I knew it, we all knew it. We were stupid to think that we all to get to win, but whatever we won't be here for long anyway, we just need to fake a fight to keep the audience watching while we put the plan in action. I roll over to face Cato and I'm sure he has read my mind because he tells me the plan and we make our way back out of the tent. I walk over to Peeta and tell Katniss to over to where Cato is speaking with Odessa and Cade.

"Okay the gamemakers want a good show so we need to make them happy. We are going to stage a fight scene between Cato and you and Katniss. Peeta, I need you to kiss me, that will make Cato "mad" and he will pretend to come after you. Then Katniss will shoot Cato in the hand and then we will all separate and meet up in the woods. I promise you ,Cato will not hurt you ." I whisper to Peeta. He nods to me and we sneak a look at Cato who gives me the go ahead sign and we put the plan into action. Peeta leans in and kisses me, it only lasts about 3 seconds but it is enough to initiate the plan.

"What the hell Peeta! Why would you kiss my fiancé? Get the fuck out of here now!" Cato yells, and for a second even I think the fight is real.

"I'm just making her happy, like I make Katniss. Can't you see you will never make anyone happy, you are a stupid ruthless , blood thirsty killer. " Peeta says through his teeth. Cato lunges at him and pushes him to the ground. Katniss runs over bow ready, the fear in her eyes is so real I wonder if she know this is a plan but I can tell by the stone expression on her face that she does. She loads an arrow and aims it at Cato.

"Go on shoot, then I kill him , we both die and you can win. Go on do it. I've always wanted to die, I didn't know that till now. How is that? Is that what they want? Huh?... Huh? I can still do this. I can still do this. One more kill it's the only thing I know how to do. Bringing pride to my district, not that it matters." Cato says in an emotional monologue before Katniss shoots the arrow that skims across Cato's arm and causes him to let go of Peeta. Peeta runs off with Katniss in hand towards the forest, where we will all meet up tomorrow. I move to grasp Cato's and we run into the woods, followed soon after by Odessa and Cade. Despite our original plans, we know we have to start earlier. There is not much time before the game makers do something to kill us off. Cade sets off to work tearing out wires from some electronic device that must have been in the supplies. He and Odessa rewire the thing and then ask for my knife. I hand it to them and Cade wraps the wires around the blade of the knife .Peeta and Katniss are already near the force field. Katniss is using the tip of arrow to dig the tracker out of an unconscious Peeta before running towards the others, she takes out a knife and stabs Cato in the arm wear his tracker is before turning to Odessa and knocking her unconscious before she digs the knife into her arm and drags it down. Cade takes out his own knife stabbing Katniss in the arm before she cuts out his tracker. Cannons sound one after another as the trackers are detached from our bodies. Katniss runs over towards me, she quickly attaches something to my jacket, her mockingjay pin before cutting out my tracker. Cade then flips the switch on the electrical device sending an electric current through the metal of the knife and I aim at the visible chink in the force field. I see sparks fly in every direction before an electric current freezes me in place.


	17. Chapter 17: Truth Be Told,We're Not Home

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry guys for not updating in so long. I was busy with school. I am on a road trip now to Iowa and then Texas before heading back to Cali, so I should have time to type when I stop and while I'm in the car, since I'm injured I don't have to drive! :P Anyways this is sort of a filler chapter but it was needed, it goes into the lives of some of the people Clove meets. Hopefully the fact this chapter is like 4,000 words long makes up for the long time I didn't update. Next chapter will be 10x better because it will actually go into the rebellion. So enjoy this chapter and Please Review :)**

**Chapter 17**

I wake up to Katniss screaming Peeta's name. I open my eyes only to be blinded by bright fluorescent lights. Once I'm fully awake and my eyes have adjusted to the lighting I look around and conclude I must be in a hospital. I see a curtain, most likely the only thing separating my room from Katniss'. I keep quiet so I can listen to the conversation going on in Katniss' room. I can hear two male voices, one is definitely Peeta, but I don't recognize the voice; it's really deep. Then Katniss speaks but she still seems to be stuck in her nightmare because she is yelling Peeta's name once again, but she soon snaps out of it.

"Peeta, you're real! You're here! I thought you were gone, I was so scared!" Katniss says hoarsely, the pain evident in her voice.

"Katniss it's okay, it was just a nightmare. I will always be here. You're safe, I'm safe, Gale is here, everyone is okay." Peeta says calmly. _Hmmm, Gale must be the other guy, the one with the really deep voice. I thought Gale was a girl's name; guess not anymore. _

"Catnip? How are you feeling?" The guy apparently named Gale asks. _Okay now who the hell is Catnip? The District 12 people are weird._

"Gale? I'm fine. What are you doing here? Where are we anyways?" She asks. She is obviously just as confused as I am.

"We're in District 13, after Clove shot the force field, a group of rebels from here along with me and Johanna Mason from District 7 came into rescue you. It was all part of the plan Cato was telling you about in the Arena. You luckily weren't injured too badly and the baby is fine, but your friend Clove was in a lot worse shape. She was electrocuted when the knife hit the force field, the wires got caught around her arm. She's been passed out for awhile, but she's healing quickly in fact she should be waking up today." Gale says matter-of-factly, as if everything he just said was a normal occurrence. I almost let out a laugh when he says that I should be waking up today, looks like he was right.

"Oh my, I'm glad she's okay. I know it's weird but I think we might be friends," Katniss says and I smile slightly, "And why are we in District 13 and not the Capitol or District 12?"

"It's not weird; she was there when you needed someone there. I'm sure she considers you a friend too. And we're here because… because… District 12 is… it's…" Gale stutters nervously.

Katniss cuts him off by yelling at him, "Spit it out Gale!"

"Catnip, District 12 is gone; same with Districts 2 and 3. They were bombed by the Capitol. Luckily we had already evacuated everyone's families but Peeta's. His mother refused to leave, his dad and brothers didn't want to leave her there. They didn't make it out after they started dropping bombs. A lot of people are dead, all of Twelve except Victors Village is wiped out, they took down the Training Center in District 2, killed everyone in it. And the huge technology center in District 3 was obliterated. I'm so sorry." Gale says, his voice dropping to whisper.

"What? I want to know everything!" Katniss screams at Gale and Peeta. Peeta calms her down and explains that she is going to be released later today and then she can get all the info she wants. Katniss calms down but asks Gale to leave the room. I hear the chair scraping against the floor as he goes to get up. I'm pulled out of my eavesdropping when the door to the hospital room opens. Cato walks in just as Gale is walking through the opening in the curtains.

"Cato, good to see you man. Clove, I see you're awake. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Gale Hawthorne, I'm a friend of Katniss and I guess technically a friend of Cato's." Gale says with a laugh.

" Gale," Cato says with a laugh, " Coin wants everyone is command by 1300 and uhh Johanna is looking for you."

Gale's face becomes pale, "Crap. I forgot to tell her I was coming here this morning. She is going to ki- "

"What am I going to do Brainless?" asks a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I said you're going to ki—kiss me?" He says with a nervous smile. Despite the woman's small stature Gale seems to be scared by her. The woman leans up and pecks him on the lips before walking over to the side of my bed.

"So you're finally awake, you know we've all been waiting. Oh let me introduce myself. My name is Johanna Mason: Victor of the 71st Hunger Games, Rebel Leader of District 7, and Brainless here's girlfriend." She says with a smirk, and then looks at Gale with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I say to Johanna before turning to address them all, "so am I going to Command with you all? I think I deserve to know what's going on."

"I would hope you're going, considering the people kinda named you their Mockingjay after that stunt with the force field." Johanna says. Gale glares at her and Cato's hand that had found its way to mine tightened its grip. A million thoughts immediately run through my head. Of course I want to lead the rebellion, be the reason the Capitol falls, and end the Hunger Games but at the same time I trained my whole life for the games as have many others and that's all they live for. I know that I must push aside any doubts in my head and lead this rebellion. And despite the doubts I have, I am happy that the people chose me.

"Really? Sounds good, and dibs on killing Snow." I say with a 's grip on my hand loosens and Gale smiles once again and wraps an arm around the now laughing Johanna. Gale and Johanna leave hand in hand to go to their compartment which is apparently next to Cato and I's. Soon after they leave both Katniss and I are released from the hospital. I talk with Katniss the whole walk to the compartments. It turns out her and Peeta's compartment is on the other side of ours. Once we arrive at the rooms we part, Peeta and Katniss go in their room and Cato takes my hand and leads me into our room. The room is small and gray, the only things present are two twin beds, a dresser, a small television, and off the room is a small bathroom. Everything in the room is dull and gray; its actually quite depressing, thank goodness Cato is here to spice things up. Cato and I relax for a few minutes before deciding to change into the gray jumpsuits that District 13 has provided for everyone. After we change we leave our compartment to make our way to the Command Room. Cato leads me down a long narrow hallway ad into an elevator with thick metal doors that close with a thud. The elevator seems to travel downward forever before moving sideways. When the elevator stops we exit and walk across the hall through the door that is marked Command. The command room has screens everywhere and a large metal table with chairs surrounding it. I see that there are small metal labels on each of the chairs with numbers ranging from One to Thirteen, each one a seat for a District Rebel Leader. The other chairs have metal labels with names on them, I quickly find my seat, its situated directly across from Cato, who has taken his place in the District 2 chair. We were the first ones to arrive but Johanna and Gale were right behind us. Soon the chairs fill up, including the chairs saved for Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch and someone by the name of Kaylee. After all the seats are filled a thin woman with hard eyes and gray hair pulled into a tight bun atop her head calls our "meeting" to order. She introduces herself as Alma Coin, President of District 13, and then introduces none other than the assistant head game maker, a pudgy man by the name of Plutarch Heavensbee, and his obviously 'Capitol' assistant Fulvia. She then tells everyone to introduce themselves, I start and my introduction is followed by those of Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch. The rebel leaders then begin their introductions.

A muscular guy with tan skin, dark brown almost black hair and dazzling green eyes stands, "Obsidian Kimbra, District 1 Head Rebel." The guy smiles at everyone before sitting and pecking the lips of the girl who is now standing.

The girl is tall and somewhat tan, her dark brown hair falls in waves down her back and her hazel eyes shine with anticipation, "Kaylee Kimbra, District 1 Assistant Rebel Leader."

Cato stands next and introduces himself before sitting once again, as a thin middle aged man with glasses stands up and introduces himself as Beetee, the Rebel Leader from District 3 and the Head of the Weaponry Department. He sits quickly after he is finished talking.

A familial bronze skinned man with sea green eyes and famous golden locks stands to introduce himself, "Although you probably all know me, I am the one and only Finnick Odair. Nationwide Hottie, Former Victor and now Rebel Leader of District 4." Everyone laughs and Finnick winks at the President who in turn clears her throat and turns around.

The next guy to introduce himself is very interesting to say the least. He looks to be about 18 and is tall and muscular with a prominent jaw line. His hair seems to be platinum blonde, almost white and his eyes are a glowing yellow. He introduces himself as Volt, leader of District 5. The next one isn't nearly as interesting, it is a stocky middle aged man by the name of Metro. Johanna stands after Metro and introduces herself. She is followed by the leaders from Districts 8-11: Threade, Rye, Quinis, and Sithe. Gale follows Sithe and introduces himself as the rebel leader of District 12.

After Gale a thin pale guy of about 18 stands, he is wearing a tight all black outfit and his black hair falls over his eyes. He clears his throat before speaking, " Ravius, Rebel Leader of District 13 and Panem's unknown sister country Niseno." He then sits down and President Coin talks once again, telling us that we now have some time to get to know each other before we come together to discuss the actual rebellion. I groan internally at the thought of spending my day in a room full of people I don't know that well. I just sigh and make my way over to Cato. He is talking with Obsidian so I strike up a conversation with Kaylee. She tells me a little more about herself, She is a District 1 native, and the victor of the 69th Hunger Games. She tells me that Obsidian is her husband, not her brother as some people thought and that Peeta Mellark is actually her cousin. In return I tell her about Cato and I. In the middle of our conversation we are interrupted by the loud clang of one of the metal chairs hitting the concrete ground.

"Dude, keep your hands off of me! I've told you a million times Ravius, I'm straight! You know as in I like woman, and I currently have a girlfriend." Gale shouts at Ravius.

Katniss turns towards Gale, "You have a girlfriend?" Peeta laughs at Katniss' surprised tone of voice and Gale glares at them before turning to Johanna and asking her to talk to Katniss.

Ravius just smirks, "I have a girlfriend back at home, actually I have several but that's beside the point."

"Then why do you keep hitting on me?" Gale asks angrily.

"It's hard not to hit on such an attractive guy Gale. Besides I can like guys and girls, I am human after all." Ravius says with a wink. Gale clenches his fists then releases them before walking over to where Katniss is talking. I turn back to Kaylee, we both laugh at the event that just took place. We start to talk again but are soon interrupted by Coin.

"Okay that is enough everyone! Please take your seat, we have a very important matter to discuss." Coin says sternly, everyone listens, "Now, as most of you know we are in the middle of a rebellion, a war of sorts. Uprisings have occurred in Districts 4, 7, and 11 and they are now currently under rebel control. Districts 2, 3 and 12 have been destroyed by the Capitol but the rebels have taken control of those areas. This means that we must gain control of Districts 1, 5, 6, 8, 9, and 10 before we make the final move into the Capitol. Now as all of you are aware, we need someone to be our leader, the head of the rebellion, the Mockingjay. Our original plan was to have Katniss be the Mockingjay but due to the series of events that occurred in the arena and Katniss' current condition we have chosen Clove as our Mockingjay, she is trained in weapons and strategy, she is both mentally and physically able to head a rebellion. That is if she accepts the responsibility."

The smirk that I had promised to wear throughout the games makes a reappearance before I turn to face the president, "I'll accept under one small condition."

Coin looks at me with wide eyes, "and that condition is?"

I turn to face everyone around me, I stand and fold my arms across my chest, "When the time comes, I kill Snow."

Coin stands up and reaches her hand out to me, "Fair enough. It is decided then. Now that you have accepted this responsibility, we can proceed with our plans. For today everyone is dismissed, we will meet back here bright and early at 0700." Coin says sternly, focusing her attention on Ravius, "That does include you Ravius, no showing up at 0900 and acting like you were here the whole time."

Ravius smirks, "Sorry president but it takes time to make myself look this attractive, it's not like I was born with perfect looks like my friend Gale here but I'll try my best to be attractive and prompt." The moment Ravius says that I decide I like him, his constant sarcasm and endless hits on Gale seem to lighten the dreary mood that District 13 flaunts.

The president scowls at him then turns to walk out with Plutarch and Fulvia trailing behind her. As soon as the president is gone Gale flips off Ravius; Ravius winks at Gale and Johanna. People start to leave the room, Cato is talking to Quinis and Volt, so I turn to talk to Kaylee and Obsidian. We are joined by Johanna, sans Gale, who decided to talk to Katniss and Peeta. Soon enough the group of us along with Cato and Gale are all walking down the hall towards the elevators that will take us to the dining hall. Once we get to the dining hall, we line up and receive a perfectly portioned helping of tasteless slop. We all throw down our food, trying to swallow it, avoiding the tastelessness. After lunch, Cato leads me back to our compartment, and tells me to change out of the jumpsuit I'm wearing into a black track suit. We both change and then Cato takes my hand and leads me down the hallway back to the elevator we used before but this time he presses a button with the letters TC engraved on it. By this point I'm starting to wonder where Cato is taking me, ever since I got out of the hospital this morning we have been running non- stop. After walking down a hallway that never seems to end we reach a metal door imprinted with 'Training Center', Cato sticks his arm under a scanner and the door slides open. Inside the door is the by far the most amazing training center I have ever seen, it is at least three times bigger than the one at home and the one in the Capitol and it has a wide array of weapons and stations. Cato tells me to have fun, so I immediately walk over to the knives. I pick up a few knives, running my fingers over the cold metal blades. One at a time I throw each knife at a different dummy, each knife hits a vital body part. I hear slow clapping behind me and turn to see Johanna and Kaylee smirking at me, unlike Cato and I they are still wearing the baggy gray jumpsuits.

"You're more deadly than you look, welcome to the club." Johanna says as she throws the ax she was holding at a dummy, effectively slicing off its' head. While I'm busy staring at the now headless dummy, an arrow flies past my head and hits a dummy right in the heart and seconds after another arrow hits the dummy's head. I turn to see Kaylee holding the Bow and Arrows and giving a cocky smile.

"So Clove, since you're pretty deadly with those knives, and we've both already decided that we like you, so what do you say to joining us for a girls' night out? We'll make Obsidian, Gale, and Cato watch Brayden and Ashleigh tonight." Kaylee says happily, I take it she doesn't get much girl time, of course due to spending my last like 10 years in training neither have I.

"Sounds great, with all my training I haven't had any time to just hang out, and who are Brayden and Ashleigh?" I ask, because I honestly want to know who Cato will be looking after.

Kaylee's eyes light up and she says happily, "Brayden is my son, he just turned two and Ashleigh is my daughter she's 10 months old. They are the cutest things but sometimes I just need sometime for myself, I'm only free for a few more months." I just smile and nod, we all decide that we will meet up later after we all finish training and get cleaned up. I walk over to Cato, who is swinging a sword back and forth, beheading dummy after dummy.

"That's attractive, good thing I like my guys feisty and good at sword handling." I say seductively, Cato turns around and I wink at him.

He pulls me close to him and whispers in my ear, "Care to join me later, you can score my sword handling skills, personally." I smack his arm and then kiss his cheek, he turns to face me with mock sadness on his face, "did I just get rejected?"

"I'm not rejecting you, I'm just busy tonight. I'm going out with Johanna and Kaylee, and you my wonderful, amazing fiancé will be spending your night with Obsidian and Gale, you three are on babysitting duty." I say with a smile, Cato smiles at this and tells me to have fun, but not too much fun. I give him a quick kiss than head back towards our compartment, I shower quickly then make my way to Johanna's room, the door is unlocked so I let myself in. Johanna yells hello and throws me an outfit. I throw it on then look at myself in the mirror, I'm wearing a black mini dress and she tosses me a pair of shoes, much to my dismay they're heels. I slip them on and walk into the bathroom where Johanna is fixing her hair, she finishes hers up, and I see we are wearing almost identical dresses, and she fixes my hair into a braided up-do. Once we're ready, Johanna closes the door to her room and heads to Kaylee's compartment. We knock and Kaylee opens the door, she is also wearing a black dress that clings tightly to her chest and her visibly rounded stomach, she is cradling a little girl in her arms, that I assume is Ashleigh and I see a little boy holding onto her leg. She lets us in and Johanna sits on the bed and I sit beside her. Kaylee lies a sleeping Ashleigh down in a crib and then heads into the bathroom. Brayden toddles over to me and Johanna and extends his arms towards me, I lift him up and he wraps his arms around my neck.

" Awe you mommy and aunty jonana's fwend?" Brayden asks me shyly. I tell him yes and he smiles at me before moving to sit in my lap. Watching him makes me want to have kids of my own but not now. I want to make sure my children live in a safe world. We are in the middle of a rebellion in which I am the leader; it is not a good time to have kids. I just smile at Brayden and keep him entertained until Obsidian walks in the compartment and Brayden hops off my lap and runs to him, "DADDY! I missded you." I can't help but chuckle at how easily he gets excited. Kaylee walks out, kisses Ashleigh, Brayden, and Obsidian goodbye and we head out. Johanna leads us down a hall to an elevator and presses a blank button. The elevator travels up, instead of down as it usually does. The elevator door opens revealing a dark room, decorated with colorful lights and music surrounds us. We all make our way to the makeshift dance floor that is crowded with young people from all the different districts.

It is about two hours later when a loud alarm sounds and red lights begin to flash. I turn towards Kaylee who's face is now pale, then I turn to Johanna who drags the two of us towards the elevator. Once we're inside and on our way down I turn to Johanna, "What's happening? And what's wrong with Kaylee?"

"Those alarms signify a bomb threat; we are about to be bombed, we need to get to the bunkers; and Kaylee's sister was killed in the bombing of District 2, since she found out she has been deathly afraid of anything reminding her of bombs." Johanna says seriously, her happy carefree mood from before completely gone. When the elevator opens we make our way down the hallway and into the bunker the bunker. The boys and the kids are all there, waiting by the door for us. Cato is holding a sleeping Ashleigh in his arms, and Gale is holding the hand of a frightened looking Brayden as Obsidian rushes over to a still pale Kaylee, who has her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach no doubt trying to protect the life of her unborn child. Obsidian wraps his arms around her and leads her over to the rest of us, we all walk over to the supply area and then to a bunker room. Cato and I leave shortly after to help lead people into the bunker.

We have gotten most of the people in the hall into the bunker when the guards start to close the doors, meaning the aircrafts carrying the bombs are getting closer. We get everyone in, including ourselves when a loud siren, different from the one that sounded before breaks the silence and the guards rush to close the doors. We hear an ear piercing scream seconds before a bomb is dropped and the bunker is completely silent.


	18. Chapter 18: Truth Be Told, It's War Pt1

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry about not updating in a while. While I was on my trip my laptop got broken and our internet modem has water damage and does not turn on. I just got a new laptop but my internet is still down so I can only update when I'm at a place with WiFi. And I've been having a lot of personal problems lately as well as trying to balance both my summer classes so writing kind of came second. Also I really do appreciate reviews. And this story connects to my friend diaryofamonster's story Last Chance for Happiness, her story will end up being the sequel to my story. She is actually the creator of Ravius. Anyways, this is somewhat of a filler chapter but it is the precursor to some action. It covers the time in the bunker. This is part one of two. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to favorite and review. :) **

**Disclaimer: Although I have not said it in a while, I'm sure you all know that I do not own The Hunger Games. Haha.**

**Chapter 18: Truth Be Told; It's War Pt.1**

Bomb after bomb drops and the earth beneath our feet continues to shake. Cato and I follow the screams we heard when the first bomb dropped. We walk down the hallway, backs against the wall. The screams are getting closer and my heart is pounding in my chest as we round a corner and see Odessa pinned beneath a piece of fallen rubble. Cade lies next to her unconscious, a piece of shrapnel lodged in his shoulder. Cato runs towards them, easily lifting the rubble from her body, as I rush towards Cade, and hoist him up enough to drag his body towards the bunker. Between Cato and I we get the two of them to the bunker and order guards to close the bunker doors. We rush Odessa and Cade to the infirmary area and they are both taken to separate rooms. Cato lets out a breath I didn't know he was holding and slumps to the floor, his head hanging in his hands. I sit down beside him and we stay there for hours in silence, the only sounds come from around us.

_Five Hours Later_

"Cato. Clove. President Coin needs to see you immediately." A muscular middle aged man says. His uniform says Commander Boggs. We get up and head towards the makeshift meeting room, where Coin sits at the end up of a table. Johanna, Gale, Peeta, Finnick, Volt, Ravius and Obsidian are all sitting around the table as well.

"Now I bet you all are wondering why you are here. We have updates on the uprisings. Districts 5,6,9, and 10 are now under rebel control. This leaves only Districts 1 and 8 under Capitol control. We believe that District 8 will be under our control by morning, but District 1 is still strong so we are sending the nine of you as well as some of our soldiers from here in 13 and Commander Boggs to District1. You leave at 07:00 , be suited up and ready. Your uniforms will be delivered to your bunks along with your weapons tonight. Get some rest and be prepared for tomorrow. Good luck soldiers." Coin says. We all nod in acceptance and make our way to our bunks. Cato and I luckily are roomed together with Katniss and Peeta. Katniss just lays in Peeta's arms silently on the bottom bunk, her head buried in his chest. Cato and I sit on the top bunk of the bed, writing letters to our family that will be delivered if we do not come back. After awhile of silence and writing multiple letters, Cato asks if I want to go walk around, and try to get our minds off of the war. We walk around our eyes scanning the bunker for our families since we still have not seen them. Eventually we find them, our parents were rooming together, the 4 of them sit talking, when we walk up.

Cato and I spent a short time talking to our parents. My parents spent the whole time I talked to them complaining about how I didn't win the games, so I decided to talk with Cato's parents who welcomed me with open arms. After we were done talking we walked around more, seeing who was bunking with who. Kaylee is sobbing into Obsidian's chest, as he rubs circles on her back. Ravius, Volt, Finnick and a girl I recognize as Victor Annie Cresta are all sharing a room. The last people we see are Johanna and Gale who are sitting on opposite sides of the bed from each other; Gale is staring in detest at Peeta who still has Katniss in his arms. Cato and I decide not to get involved and go back to our space and climb into the small bed.

"Night Clove." Cato says sleepily. I kiss him quickly on the lips then tell him goodnight before I curl my body into his and fall asleep.

**Cato's POV: **The_ Next Morning- 06:30_

"Cato, wake up. We have to be to the hovercraft in less than an hour." I hear Clove say. I get up slowly, slipping on the uniform we were given last night. Clove is wearing a different uniform than everyone else. Her uniform has been specifically designed to protect her from practically every type of danger. It also has built in knife belt, stocked with knives of all shapes and sizes. Since we were trained in District 2 we are permitted to carry all different types of weapons, including the gun that District 13 has supplied each soldier with.

Once we were both suited up and ready to leave, Clove and I walked hand in hand to where the hovercraft was sitting. All the soldiers boarded and were assigned to seats. I am sitting between Sithe and Metro, Clove is a few seats down between Johanna and Threade chatting happily. The hovercraft takes off and we are expected to land in District 1 at around 13:00.

_Several Hours Later_

I really have to go to the restroom but the hovercraft is so large I can't seem to find it anywhere. I have opened door after door but I still have yet to find the stupid rest room. As I round another corner, I hear two people talking in hushed voices. I peek around the corner and see Gale and Peeta. Gale is shaking with anger and Peeta is turning red. I realized I can't go any further right now anyway so I listen quietly to their conversation.

"You think just because your bestfriend you have dubs on her. Katniss is a person Gale, not an object so stop treating her like one." Peeta says his voice rising to a loud whisper.

"You wouldn't even be with her if you hadn't gone and got her pregnant. You think she actually loves you just because you gave her some stupid bread when you were 11? I went hunting with her, I was the one who helped her feed her family, not you. You just waltzed in to her life two years ago and pretended like you have always been there for her. You stole her from me, she was my best friend. I love her and you took her from me." Gale says, his voice a mixture of anger and sadness. _I thought Gale was with Johanna, and yet he claims to love Katniss. _

"Gale, I didn't steal her from you because she never belonged to you. Katniss chose who she wanted to be with, I didn't force her. I know you have been there for her, you protected her, you helped her, but I did too. When we went into the games I was set on her getting out, I was not going to let anything happen to her. I know you think you love her Gale but maybe it's time to move on. You're with Johanna now, she really likes you and I think if you let her in then you could be happy. You could get over Katniss and finally be happy. Moving on Gale, is your last chance for happiness." Peeta says calmly but you can see his muscles are tense and he is upset still.

Gale takes a deep breath before speaking, "Listen Lover Boy, I do like Johanna but I still love Katniss. I can't just get over her, she has been in my life for a long time Mellark. Longer than you, longer than Johanna; Hell, she has been in my life longer than my little sister has. I just wanted my chance to be with her but thanks to you, that will never happen."

I see Peeta clench his fists a few times before letting out a long sigh and speaking again, "I'm sorry Gale. I'm sorry that I took you chance but Katniss is happy with me, and we love each other. You might hate me and I'm fine with that but can we try and be civil for Katniss. She does not need any more stress. She needs me, she needs you, and she needs support. So can we at least try to get along? For Katniss?"

Gale nods his head and then starts to walk towards where I am standing. I start to freak out a little, I mean who wants to be caught eavesdropping. I'm debating walking back towards the seating area when I hear Peeta's communicuff go off. A female voice starts talking really quickly and the words run together.

"Kaylee. Breathe. Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Peeta says into the communicuff, his voice void of emotion.

Kaylee's voice echoes in the now eerily silent hallway, "Peeta, Katniss is missing."

**Sorry about the kinda short, filler chapter but I wanted to upload today and it had a little action towards the end. Katniss is missing, wonder where she went? :P And just a reminder, This is just the first part of this chapter; I will upload the second part tomorrow. The second part has all the action from District 1. **


	19. Chapter 19: Truth Be Told, It's War Pt2

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone, this is two chapters in one week, hopefully that makes up for the long time with no updates. Anyways this is the second part of the chapter. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE read the A/N at the bottom. Thanks and enjoy :)**

**Chapter 19: Truth Be Told, This Is War Pt.2**

**Cato's POV**

Peeta slumps to the ground, his legs giving out beneath him. Despite my earlier worries of being caught eavesdropping, I run forward in an attempt to help Peeta. Gale is pacing back and forth pulling at his hair and muttering swear words under his breath. Peeta is clenching his fists, his jaw tight. Gale finally stops pacing and turns to me, "stay here with Lover Boy, I'll inform the rest of the soldiers and the pilot. We're going back to Thirteen."

Gale walks off, stomping his feet loudly as if to inform everyone he is walking back. Peeta is still on the floor, I'm sitting across from him watching as he grips his hair so hard, im surprised he's not pulling it out. We stay like that until Gale returns to inform us that the hovercraft is turning around but only Peeta, Gale, and a few of the soldiers were staying there. The rest of us were still being sent to District 1. The hovercraft ride back to 13 was quick and we were soon back on our way to District 1, Clove was still talking to Johanna but their conversation seemed a little more grim.

_Line Break_

"Attention Soldiers, we are approaching District 1. Please suit up and be ready to leave the hovercraft." a mechanical voice says through the intercom. Clove is the first one off the hovercraft, with me just slightly behind, followed by the soldiers of District 13. District 1 looks as if it has been torn apart; the tall sky scraper buildings all have broken windows and several of them appear to be crumbling down. District 1 residents are running around and the peacekeepers that once trained in District 2 are patrolling, shooting anyone who seems suspicious. Innocent citizens are lying dead on the ground: men, women, and children. Something in my head snaps and I'm really mad at myself, what these peacekeepers are doing, is exactly what us careers trained for: killing innocent people. Clove seems to sense my thoughts so she comes to stand beside me and gives my hand a squeeze before going back to the front and leading our soldiers towards a riot.

Soon we are surrounding the riot, our soldiers attack the peacekeepers that are shooting, and pushing the rest back towards their temporary camp. They easily force all the still living peacekeepers into their camp. One of commanders, I have never met or seen before comes to the front of our line, holding a large machine gun, and before I can grasp what is happening he shoots, every peacekeeper in the vicinity killing them all. The citizens aren't sure what to do anymore, they are all looking around, so Clove and I step on stage.

Clove turns on a microphone connected to her suit and speaks loudly and clearly, "Attention people of Panem. You are not safe under the rule of the Capitol, they are brainwashing you. Join the rebel forces and you will be protected and together we can beat the Capitol and be free from them, be free from the games that forced kids to kill kids. And to those of you who support the Capitol, if we burn you burn with us."

The people start to riot again, and a two men step forward with guns and aim at Clove and I before anyone can stop them, they pull the triggers but before I succumb to the darkness that is clouding my vision I hear the men, "That is for Glimmer and Marvel you bastards. You killed them without second thought, I hope you both burn in hell." A single tear falls down my cheek before I'm surrounded by a black emptiness.

**Clove's POV-** _The Next Morning_

I wake up and once again see I am in a hospital bed. A searing pain rips through my body when I move my arm and I remember being shot.

Cato. He was there he was shot too, and unlike me he didn't have a bullet proof vest. I slowly get up and unhook the morphling drip that is connected to my arm and walk out of my room. I see Katniss' sister wandering the hall, I turn to her, "Prim right? Do you know where Cato is?"

She nods her head, "he's in room C212. C'mon I'll take you there." She grabs my hand and drags me down a hallway and into a room. Cato is lying in the bed, tubes coming out of his arms and one coming out his mouth. He is attached to a ventilator and is being fed through a tube in his stomach. My heart aches at the sight at him and I want to break down crying right there. Prim is still holding my hand and it seems to calm me, and I wonder how she can be so calm when her sister is missing. I stand there for at least 10 minutes in complete silence before Prim tells me she has to go, and help some of the other patients. She gives me a hug and my heart breaks a little more.

I walk towards Cato's hospital bed and I lay down next to him, "Cato, please be okay. I don't think I can handle this again. When you almost died in the games, I begged for someone to kill me. I wanted to die because I can't live without you. Don't give up now, don't die now. We're so close to defeating the Capitol. I heard on my way to your room that District 1 is under our control now." He doesn't respond not that I was expecting him to. From what I heard from the doctors Cato was shot several times, and one shot punctured one of his lungs and another hit an artery. Luckily a medic was able to control some of the bleeding so he did not die but his lung collapsed and the amount of blood loss was enough to put him in another coma.

_Several Hours Later- 13:00_

I'm still lying in Cato's bed when I hear the siren. It is not the same siren that signifies a bomb threat. This one is more of signal, and I remember that this particular siren means a person is coming into the hospital via hovercraft. I get up out of Cato's bed slowly as not to hurt him and walk towards the front desk where a women who looks a lot like Prim is sitting with her head in her hands. I walk up quietly and tap her on the shoulder, "excuse me but I was wondering if you knew who is being brought in the hospital." She looks at me, tears in her eyes and whispers something about Katniss. I figure out that this woman must be her mother so I pat her shoulder and then walk towards the area I know the hovercrafts land. I see several medics pushing gurnies towards the hospital. On one is Katniss who is knocked out with an IV line in her arm. She appears to be fine, just shaken up. Gale is on the other stretcher and he looks much worse, there is a large gash across his forehead and bruises adorn his body from head to toe. Peeta walks out behind them with a vacant look in his eyes. I run up to him, and try to ask him what's wrong, he mumbles something about District 12 and a panic attack. I put the pieces together in my head, Katniss must have gone back to 12 to see if what Gale had said was real and she had a panic attack , probably resulting in her knocking Gale down somewhere. I want to stay and find out the real story but Cato is still lying in his bed, unresponsively.

I stalk back to Cato's hospital room, and when I get there President Coin is sitting in a chair, with a paper in her hand. She hands me the letter and tells me to open it if I choose to when im on my own.

She then clears her throat and says coldly, " he has till tomorrow to wake up, before we disconnect the machines and hope for the best." She then walks out of the room, and I grasp the letter tightly in my hands and walk to Cato. I rip open the letter.

_Dear Clove,_

_If you're reading this letter, than I'm gone or close to it. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to stay alive for you, for our future. I'm sorry for leaving you so soon, but what happened must have happened for a reason, right? The day I met you, I know you were special. We we're best friends for so long and then I fell in love with you. The day you said yes to being my girlfriend was a dream come true and the day you said yes to being my fiancé I thought my heart was going to explode. I don't even know how it's even possible to love you as much as I do. Every moment I spent with you, I spent happy. Sure we fought occasionally but doesn't everyone. Don't do anything stupid just because I'm gone. I want you to live and be happy, even if I can't be there with you. Don't cry because you miss me because even if I'm dead I'm still with you. It might be hard but I want you to move on after me. Find someone to make you happy, have kids, live until you're old. Just don't you ever forget how much I loved you. I know I have said this a million times but I want to say it again, I loved you, I love you, and I will ALWAYS love you. _

_ Love Always,_

_ Cato._

The letter is still clenched tightly in my hands as I slump to the floor crying. I look up at Cato as tears stream down my face. I'm about to give up and leave when I see him open his eyes. The piercing blue color pulls be back in and I jump off the floor and wrap my arms around Cato, not caring if I hurt him, I almost lost him and I'm not letting it happen again.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did not receive any reviews for the last chapter and barely any for the last few. I am not going to keep this story going if I don't get any reviews. I am not asking for 20 reviews, just 1 or 2 and I am not going to hold chapters hostage but I want feedback. So please take 2 seconds to shoot me a review. I really would appreciate it and to those who have already reviewed, thank you so much. Love you all.**


	20. Chapter 20: Truth Be Told, It's Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey I only took a week to update! :D ANYWAYS, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate it. This chapter has a lot of time skips and leads into the fight in the Capitol. I only plan to make the fight there 2 chapters long, so I can get back to all the lovey dovey stuff ;) **

**Chapter 20- Clove's POV**

A few weeks have passed since Cato woke up. Coin has not sent us to the Capitol yet, we're expected to leave in about a week. Although Cato woke up, he is not that much better and he is still in the medical wing. I learned that the bullet that his lung had caused it to collapse. This collapsed lung restricted the amount of oxygen that Cato's brain was receiving and apparently he was without a proper amount of oxygen for long enough to cause brain damage. For the first few days, he could barely speak, only able to form small words but after working with a therapist he was able to regain his regular speech habits. He has regained most of the abilities he possessed before but he still has one major issue. Between the brain damage and the bullet that nicked the femoral artery in his leg, he has become paralyzed from the waist down on the right side, his right leg is completely useless as of right now. It pisses Cato off to no end, he has never been inactive and lying in a bed unable to walk is extremely difficult for him.

I spend the time I'm not training with Cato. I have no idea what will happen once we are in the Capitol and since Cato is not able to go, I want to spend as much time as I can with him. We talk about the past, and the future. We watch movies from before the dark days, laughing at the ideas they had. I lay next to Cato every night, my hands wrapped around his torso as I drift off to sleep.

_One Week Later_

Today is the day we leave for the Capitol; if everything goes as planned we should be back to District 13 in about 3 to 4 days. Although I don't get scared easily, going to the Capitol again scares me. Last time I was there, I was being threatened by the President and prepped to be led off to my death. I can't help but feel like every time I go there something bad will happen. I spent yesterday with Cato, kissing him and telling his repeatedly how much I love him. I wrote him another letter, similar to the one he had written. I just hope he never has to read that letter.

The people going on this mission are different from the last one. Ravius stayed back in District 13 along with Peeta and Cato. We also have a lot more soldiers along with us this time. Boggs is commander of this mission, just like he was for District 1. Boggs seems to be a nice guy but very reserved, he's is one of the only people from 13 I feel I can trust. President Coin doesn't seem like a reliable person to me; she was ready to pull the plug on Cato's life support after him only being on it for two days and he still had brain activity. She is also planning another Hunger Games for the kids of the Capitol. She just rubs me the wrong way and I am worried that when she becomes President she will be just as bad as Snow, but that's not my call.

We arrive in the Capitol in what seems like no time at all and we all get ready to exit the hovercraft. The second my foot hits the ground my shoulder radiates pain at the memory of what happened last time I exited this hovercraft. Volt seems to sense my discomfort so he puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a sympathetic look. I give him a small smile and he stays next to me as we make our way down the colorful city streets. The streets are littered with the colorful corpses of dead Capitol citizens. There are no Peacekeepers in sight but we all know better than to think there are no traps. Boggs and another leader named Jackson hold out what looks like a holographic map that is full of bright multi colored blinking lights. I remember hearing about these devices from one of the soldiers while I was in training, it's called a Holo and the map displays all the different traps that lay beneath the surface of the blood-soaked tiles. The traps seem to be everywhere but a leader I have never met steps forward with a gun and fires off shots, effectively setting off every trap on the street, we all drop to the ground, letting the debris fly. The man who fired the shots stands frozen and as he turns around I see why, there is a large piece of shrapnel sticking out of his throat and he falls to the ground seconds later, gasping for breath. I feel extreme guilt, the man died so that others would not have to. I touch my pinky to my thumb and press my three middle fingers to my mouth then lift them to the sky, a sign of goodbye I had learned from Katniss.

The same scenario with the shooting of the traps and innocent people risking their lives repeats for every new street we take. We continue until we reach the President's mansion, we keep hidden so that the Peacekeepers that surround the mansion do not see us; we have found clothes, wigs and makeup in deserted apartments and used them to disguise ourselves. Gale is talking in a hushed voice into the headset attached to his uniform. I hear him say Beetee's name and assume they must be talking about some kind of weapon or bomb. Johanna had told me during training that Gale spent a lot of his time with Beetee creating new and improved weapons, like the knives and gun that I carry, the ax Johanna has, and the retractable trident that Finnick's hand seems to be glued to. They also have started creating bombs that are to be dropped if need be.

After standing around for what seems like hours we retreat to a store in the slum of the Capitol, a woman named Tigris greets us and leads us to a room in the attic of her store. The soldiers are all taking watch and staying in other places. Only the rebel leaders, commanders, and I are staying in this place, since we are the ones that need to plan. Our group has shrunk slightly since the beginning. Metro, Threade, and Jackson are no longer with us, and at least 50 soldiers were killed as well.

As we all sit in the room, trying to rest we listen to the screaming and shrieking coming from the streets. I sit next Finnick, who hasn't exactly been himself lately. He looks lost; his eyes are always filled with worry. I pat Finnick's shoulder softly, just enough to get his attention, "what's wrong Finn?"

"I'm worried about Annie, last time I left her, she freaked out and I'm afraid she'll hurt herself while I'm gone." He says quietly, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"Annie Cresta?" I ask, although I am 99% sure that's who he is talking about since they are practically attached at the hip.

"Actually it's Annie Odair now. We got married a little before the rebellion but we kept it a secret. Annie has too much to deal with anyways. She might be a little mad, but I love her more than you could imagine. She crept up on me, that one, she was always around we were friends but eventually that friendship just blossomed into the most amazing thing that ever happened to me." Finnick says with a smile.

I smile back at him, "we'll be back there soon Finn and then I'm going to have someone plan you and Annie a proper wedding." He laughs and gives me a hug before making his way over to Johanna who is currently arguing angrily with Gale about Katniss and other issues I don't really want to get involved with.

I look around and see Volt sitting in the corner, wringing his hands together nervously and staring constantly at his communicuff. I walk over to him and sit he turns and gives me a small smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. I do the unexpected and hug him, he tenses a second before relaxing. He turns back to face me again and asks, "What was that for?"

"You looked like you could use a hug. You seem to be pretty down, you have a wife back in 13 too?" I ask him sarcastically.

He snorts, "not at all. This place just reminds me of home."

"You mean District 5? I didn't know it was like the Capitol there." I say suspiciously, eyeing him.

"I'm not from District 5 or Panem for that matter. I'm from the same place Ravius is, Niseno. Ravius and I live in the Capitol back there, along with my little sister Ivory. I don't even miss home, I'm just worried about Ivory, I have been gone for a few years and Ravius left about a year ago, so she's all alone." He says, his facial features radiate concern and love for his sister.

"You should go back home as soon as we get back, get to Ivory. Just check up on her, and then maybe you can come back." I say quietly.

"Ravius went back there to check on her, that's why he isn't here. I'm going home when the war is over and the districts are rebuilt. Ravius will take care of Ivory; he's always been there when she needed him… when I needed him." He says sadly, forcing the last part out as he stares at the ceiling. I take his hand in mine and try to run circles on his palm to help him relax but he still seems to be in a daze so we sit there in silence, until we both drift off into a restless sleep.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

I am awoken by the beeping of Volt's communicuff, I shake Volt awake and he answers the call he is receiving immediately the voice of none other than Ravius comes through, "Volt, Ivory is gone."

He looks shocked, "what do you mean gone Ravius? "

Ravius' voice comes through again, "she left Niseno; just left a note on her bed saying she would be back eventually. Don't worry; I'm sure she just went off to Facultas again."

Volt takes a deep breath and exhales loudly, "I'm sure you're right. I have to go, stay safe Ravius… for me." Ravius says he will and then their conversation ends, leaving Volt tired and worried. He leans his head against my shoulder and soon his breathing becomes steady and I know he is asleep. I try to fall asleep too but sleep evades me as images of the dead flash before eyes.

**A/N: The word Facultas means power in Latin. Also I didn't want a cliff hanger since I plan to update tomorrow, and that chapter should be pretty intense so I didn't want to overdo it. **

**What I said last chapter still stands about the reviews. I only ask for 1 or 2, I just want feedback. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take the time to review! Thank you so much! Love you all. :))**


	21. Chapter 21: Truth Be Told, We Need Peace

**Sorry for not updating when I said I was going to. My mom injured her back so I had to go to her house and help her out. This is my last week of summer classes so I have finals that I have been studying for as well. And to top it all off, I have not been sleeping well and been pretty sick off and on. So again I'm sorry about that. The next chapter will be the LAST chapter. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 21: Truth Be Told, We Need Peace**

The sound of gunshots outside the attic window of Tigris' shop causes me to jump. I have been awake all night and morning and its around 6 am now. I shake Volt awake and he helps me to wake everyone else. We need to get started before too much more damage is done. Once everyone is awake we grab our weapons and prepare to leave. I sling my shotgun onto my back and tighten the straps on my knife belt before putting on the disguise from last night. Hopefully today will be our last day of battle, there has been too much devastation and loss already and I'm ready to get back to Cato and his family. Commander Boggs leads us out into the street, where dead bodies lay left and right and blood stains the nearby shops and houses. All the blood and death makes me fell sick, not just physically but emotionally. I was trained to be a killer, to be ruthless and kill innocent people, but now as I stand here that is the last thing I want to do.

It only takes us about fifteen minutes to reach the Presidential Mansion as we run through the streets dodging bullets. There are families standing in front of the mansion begging for a place to stay, Capitol children sit out front, some crying others looking completely lost. As our soldiers take out the nearby Peacekeepers and the capitol citizens that are trying to fight; my eyes are locked on the children as silver parachutes rain down from the sky. I look up to see an unidentified hovercraft, there is no Capitol Seal and it does not have the distinct rebel markings that most hovercrafts from 13 have. The children's faces light up when they see the parachutes; to them parachutes= gifts. They don't even have time to react as the bombs planted in the parachutes go off.

I turn and run from the mansion, but it doesn't help I can still hear the screams of the children. I run towards Johanna, the only other person who is not currently fighting off peacekeepers. She stands there staring straight ahead, her jaw tense and her fists clenched. She doesn't relax as I stand next to her she is still frozen in her place, paralyzed by the anger coursing through her veins. I try and snap her out of it, waving my hand in front of her eyes, snapping my fingers, even lightly slapping her arm but she still does not react. Finally I turn to see what her eyes are focused on and that's when I see two people I definitely did not expect to see here; Katniss and Peeta stand in front of the mansion weapons in hand.

Finally Johanna speaks and you can hear the anger in her voice, "She shouldn't be out on the front lines, she shouldn't even be here neither should he. It's not safe for any of them; this is all Coin's fault. She is no better than Snow, she sends a pregnant sixteen year old and her baby daddy into a War Zone, it's a whole new level of Hunger Games."

I don't reply because I can't seem to find the words to. My eyes had drifted from Katniss and Peeta back to the children just in time to see another round of bombs dropped, the children scream in pain and I see a familiar blonde dressed in a medic outfit, running to help the injured children, her hair braided down her back. The little girl who comforted me when Cato was hurt, the one who smiles all the time, Katniss' little sister Prim. She squats beside one of the children attempting to comfort them and takes a roll of gauze out of a pack and starts to wrap it around the child's bleeding leg.

As Prim finishes off wrapping the child's leg, she gets up ready to help another but an explosion stops her. The parachutes that had dropped down before seemed to have gone off again; this explosion bigger than the last. I can hear Katniss screaming Prim's name and begging her to come out alive, but I can't see them because smoke billows around me. I can't seem to focus on anything but the children in front of me burning to death. Johanna has her hands in her hair, pulling at it as she swears under her breath. I finally snap out of my trance and take the gun off my back, pointing it at the sky I pull the trigger sending bullet into the sky and effectively getting the attention of all those around me but only until the Capitol anthem begins to blare through the speakers that are still intact as a white flag of surrender is lifted into the sky.

_\_(._.)_/_ _LINE BREAK \_(._.)_/ LINE BREAK \_(._.)_/_

It has been a week since President Snow's surrender and we have spent it planning his execution. Katniss was asked to be the one to kill him, because despite me being the face of the rebellion; Katniss has been and always will be the Girl on Fire. Prim was announced dead on arrival when found by medics. Katniss had gone temporarily insane, hiding out wherever she could to try to get away from all the death that has plagued her. Peeta spends his time trying to comfort and help Katniss, which he has. Cato flew in with President Coin and the rest of the government officials. He has a large metal brace that runs from his hip to his ankle, it wraps around his torso and four metal bars run down the length of his leg, one on each side to keep his leg from bending. He told me the first day he arrived that It was still bothering him to not be able to walk on his own but agreed that it was better than being confined to a wheelchair. We have spent every hour together, both grateful that the war is over. We went to visit Gale in the small makeshift hospital, Johanna after finding out that it was Gale's bombs that killed all those children had knocked him over the head with the barrel of her gun effectively erasing his memory of quite a few events, he doesn't even remember who Johanna is, he only asks for Katniss until the morphling eventually knocks him out. We also visited Johanna whose eyes seemed to be red and puffy constantly as she cries over what the Capitol had done to her and the fact Gale doesn't remember her or want her anymore. Volt was helping to arrange an alliance between some nearby countries that had gone unnoticed by Panem for almost a century.

_\_(._.)_/_ _LINE BREAK \_(._.)_/ LINE BREAK \_(._.)_/_

Today is the day of the execution, Katniss has asked me to be alongside her when she killed the President. She said that he had caused me so much pain and misery that I should have some part in his death. I agreed but it was not to kill Snow, I was going to kill Coin she was no better than Snow and we need a President that will actually better the country.

When the time comes, Katniss and I stand in front of the mansion side by side. President snow is handcuffed and has been tied to a post, his beady eyes stare into mine with hatred. President Coin stands on the balcony overlooking the city. As a rebel soldiers begins to countdown I slip a knife out my boot as Katniss notches an arrow, when the countdown hits zero I am surprised to see Katniss turn and sends an arrow flying towards the balcony, effectively lodging the arrow into President Coin's heart. President Snow's cackling laugh cuts through the dead silence that has taken over the square, before I flick my wrist sending a knife into his jugular. The crowd erupts into cheers from some, and others scream for justice over the unexpected death of Coin. Katniss is dragged towards the training center, a furious and screaming Peeta behind her.

Katniss' trial takes place the next day, Haymitch claims that she is mentally unstable and under a lot of pressure so she should not be blamed. I give my testimony as does Cato, Volt, and even Johanna. They eventually close the case stating that she should not be held responsible due to her mental state. A woman by the name of Paylor is elected President the next day, her swearing in happens just hours later. A few days later Katniss and Peeta are sent off to District 12 along with Haymitch, Cato and I decide to go with them.

After a month of living in District 12, Cato and I have adjusted and even gotten involved in some rebuilding efforts. When we first arrived we made our first night in the District… memorable. When we are not helping out, or spending the day fooling around in bed we have been planning our wedding, which is going to happen in about a month. Today is Cato's 18th Birthday and I'm excited to tell him some good news after all of the devastation that we have endured.

I start off his birthday with a large breakfast with pastries I had Peeta make. We go out to the woods that Katniss showed us, and I lead him to the small cottage by the lake. We fool around in the lake, showering each other with kisses. That night as we are drifting off to sleep I pull myself closer to Cato and place his hand on my abdomen. I turn my head to look at him and he asks me if I'm trying to hint at something. I chuckle and kiss him softly and quickly before speaking, "what I'm trying to tell you Cato is that we… are going to have a baby." His face breaks into a huge smile and his eyes light up before he pulls me in for a passionate kiss, and that night we celebrate the best way we know how.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I GOT ONE REVIEW FOR THE LST CHAPTER AND I WOULD REALLY LOVE SOME MORE FEEDBACK. THANK YOU FOR READING AND I REALLY DO APPRECIATE THE VIEWS, FAVOURITES, FOLLOWS AND REVIEWS. Love you all :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Truth Be Told, Say I Do

**Author's Note: So I planned on updating much sooner but I got stuck staying at my parent's house to help my mom out but there is no internet at their house. At least I am done with my summer classes but I still have to spend time with my own family, as well as with my parents and sister. So I have to split my time evenly, which usually means fan fiction gets pushed aside. Anyways enjoy this chapter and PLEASE read A/N at the bottom for info on this story and the sequel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Truth Be Told, Say I Do.<strong>

_I do. Two words, three letters, one of the most important things you will ever say. Today is the day that I take that next step in my life and say those two words, the two words that will bond Cato and I together for a lifetime. _

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling cold and sick. Kaylee insisted that Cato spend the night at her and Obsidian's house, something about not seeing the bride. Without Cato holding me my mind was plagued with nightmares of the things that I have seen and done in the past. The nightmares made me sick to my stomach which didn't mix well with the morning sickness that I have been enduring the past few weeks. Katniss stayed with me all night and when I woke up running to the bathroom, she was there to help me. She made the night and morning a little more bearable but I still yearned to see Cato, so he could hold me and tell me that everything would be fine.<p>

The hours seem to pass by quickly as Kaylee curls and pins back my hair to create an intricate hairstyle that can only be described as a halo. She finishes my hair and then starts on makeup, I went for a natural look, so Kaylee stuck to eye shadow and mascara, and of course a touch of lip stick. She brought in the dress that Cinna, Katniss' stylist, had helped me design. When she finished I looked at myself in the mirror surprised to see someone completely different staring back, I looked like a woman, my face had a natural glow and the white lace bodice of my dress clung to my body emphasizing the new curves that pregnancy has helped me to gain. Two weeks ago I turned eighteen making me a legal adult, but I didn't feel the way I do now. Right now, I feel grown up. I feel like after all the bad there is finally some good, for once I feel at peace.

* * *

><p>The sun blinds me as I step out of the back door of the house. Cato's dad arm is looped through mine as we walk down the makeshift aisle in the backyard. My parents are not here, I refused to invite them to my wedding. They mean nothing to me, just like I mean nothing to them. As I walk down the aisle, I see familiar faces all around me. Kaylee, Obsidian and Ashleigh are sitting towards the back, and a few rows up Katniss and Peeta sit. Gale is sitting by himself, staring off into space, his eyes sunken in and his body appears thinner. Finnick, Annie and Johanna sit with a group of people I had met in District 13. All my friends sit around me, some smiling and some crying and little Brayden is toddling down the aisle in front of me, carrying a pillow with the rings placed on it.<p>

When we reach where Cato is standing, his father releases my arm but pulls me into a tight hug. Tears well up in my eyes as I hug him tighter, we pull back and he gives me a small smile. I turn to face Cato and a smile spreads across my face as I take him in. His usual spiked hair is gelled back and his muscles are very defined in the black suit he is wearing. His pants are tight, and resemble jeans more than tux pants, his leg brace is fastened tightly around his waist, the metal bars that run down his leg reflect the sun, making his leg appear to be giving off light.

Apparently Gale thinks so too because he jumps up out of his seat, "Holy shit his leg is fucking glowing!" The man sitting behind Gale, that I recognize as one of the soldiers from 13 jumps up and covers Gale's mouth and drags him into the house. I stifle a laugh and turn back to Cato and the new Mayor of District 12. The mayor agreed to conduct our wedding since that's how things are done in District 2.

The mayor begins to speak, "Family and Friends we are gathered here today to celebrate the coming together of Miss. Clove Parkerson and Mr. Cato Hade. Both have prepared their own vows."

I pick up the ring off the pillow that Brayden is holding above his head and start my vows, "Cato, if someone would have told me ten or even five years ago that I would be standing here getting married to you, I would laugh. My whole life I was raised to only care about winning, I was trained to kill but when you came around that all changed. You bring out the best in me, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life in your arms. Like you said it's true love, never forgotten. I promise to stand next to you through everything; I will never let you go. You are mine, I am yours, anything else is unthinkable. I will love you forever."

As I finish, the mayor steps forward, "Clove Parkerson do you take Cato Hade to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I say as loud and clear as possible as I slide the thick gold band on Cato's finger.

Cato picks up the other ring off the pillow and starts his vows, "Clove, when we first met I thought you were going to be the death of me. You were a crazy little girl, running around throwing knives everywhere and threatening to kill me. I'm glad we outgrew the trying to kill me part of our relationship, but anyways as we grew older we grew closer. We went from being friends to something so much better. People say that as careers we are brought up to know nothing but bloodlust, but the two of us are proof that is not true. We may have been brought up and trained to kill but we didn't let that change us and I'm really glad it didn't because otherwise we might not have been standing here today getting ready to spend the rest of our lives together. What we have is true love, never forgotten because despite all that has happened our love has pulled through. You are my other half and without you I am nothing. I promise to stand next to you through everything; I will never let you go. You are mine, I am yours, anything else is unthinkable. I will love you always." He finishes his vows as tears of happiness escape my eyes.

The mayor once again steps forward, "Cato Hade do you take Clove Parkerson to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He says, as he smiles at me. He slides on a gold ring with interlocking C's that hold a sparkling diamond in the middle.

The mayor clears his throat and says the last few words, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cato Hade. You may now kiss the bride." Cato doesn't waste any time leaning down and pressing his lips to mine eagerly. I kiss him back as everyone hoots, hollers and whistles. We pull apart and link hands as we walk back towards the house, enduring the uncooked rice being thrown at us. It's then I spot the blonde girl with shining mint eyes.

* * *

><p>Everyone joins us in the house for the reception. Music is played by a few men with violins and guitars. Cato and I dance with each other for our first dance and then we are dragged away to dance with family members and friends. Gale seems to have settled down a little bit since the incident during the wedding but he will still randomly yell something or spaz out and accidently kick or hit whoever is near him. Johanna keeps her distance from Gale but I still see her sneak glances at him with her bloodshot eyes. I try not to focus on them and go back to talking to different people around me.<p>

I eventually get over to the table that holds presents from those that could afford to buy one. My eyes are immediately drawn to a bright envelope with my name written in elegant script. I open the envelope to find a card. The note written inside is in the same elegant script: _Dear Clove, I am sincerely sorry that I could not make the wedding. You know that if I could I would be there in a heartbeat. Although we never got to talk to each other much in thirteen when you comforted me in the Capitol I felt like we initiated a friendship that will last forever. Right now, I'm off in the districts rebuilding I need to feel like I have a purpose. I spent a lot of time worrying about Ivory but I realize that she is grown up enough to care for herself and she has Ravius. If you ever meet her do not tell her where I am, when the time comes I will see her again. Just like when the time comes you will see me again. I just need some time to sort some things out and get my life in order. Congratulations on the wedding and the baby. You have grown up so much since the time I first met you in District 13 and I couldn't be prouder. Until I see you again, stay safe. Love Always, Volt. _When I finish reading the note, tears are welled up in my eyes. I place the note back in the envelope and set it underneath a present. I find Cato in the crowd, dancing with Odessa, while Cade dances with a little girl who can't be older than six. I smile as I see them smiling, and walk over to Cato. He finishes his dance before taking my hand and walking with me outside.

Once we are outside I see the blonde girl with the mint eyes from before. She is staring off into the distance. We walk over to her quietly, trying not to disturb her thoughts although Gale is now outside yelling into a communicuff about going back to District 2.

She seems to sense us walking towards her because she turns to face us, "Hello I'm Ivory. I already know who you two are." I extend my hand towards her but she instead pulls me in for a hug. I freeze but eventually relax and hug her back. "I'm sorry. That hug was a little unexpected I'm just happy for you."

"I don't mind, it's very nice to finally meet Volt's sister. He talked about you a lot when we were in the Capitol." I say happily.

"And it's great to finally meet the face of the rebellion. Now I know this is probably stupid to ask but do you know where Volt might be? I thought he would be here but I haven't seen him." She asks.

I pick my words carefully before speaking, "I'm sorry I haven't heard from him since the end of the war. But I'm sure your brother would want you to do whatever would make you happy. This might just be your last chance for happiness, follow your own path."

Her eyes are locked on Gale as she speaks, "I will and I think I know exactly where I'm going."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is the last official chapter, this is the chapter that leads into the sequel but there will be an epilogue as well. I AM NOT WRITING THE SEQUEL; BUT I DO HAVE ALL THE INFO SO YOU CAN READ IT. It is being written by diaryofamonster and it is called Last Chance For Happiness (s/7994446). YOU NEED TO READ IT, RIGHT AWAY. She already has quite a few chapters up since we have been cross posting chapters. Anyways READ THAT STORY AND REVIEW. And you know feel free to review this story too ;) I love you all and I will have the epilogue up ASAP. :) **


	23. Epilogue: Happily Ever After?

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the epilogue. As much as I loved writing this story it had to come to a close, so that a sequel could be written. I really hope that you have enjoyed this story. I would really love it, if I could get some reviews for these last two chapters. This chapter has A LOT of time skipping. PLEASE read the Author's Note at the bottom for story news. ENJOY.**

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After?**

_Ten years ago…_

_I was eight, and unlike most I had already started training to be a career. I had no friends; I didn't get along with anyone. People always said I was mean, and that I was too violent for my own good. I had been training for months with the older kids; I always stood alone throwing knives of all sizes at the targets set up. There was only person the same age as me, a strong blonde boy with the vivid blue eyes; Cato. I hated Cato when I first talked to him, he was arrogant and I hated arrogance. Of course, my hatred for him only made him try harder to be my friend. He was persistent, I will give him that. He would spend all of his training time by my side, trying to start conversations and after training he would walk by my side to my house but we never talked on our walks. Eventually, I decided that having a friend wouldn't kill me and I started to talk to Cato. At first, I would only hold short, curt conversations with him but we grew closer. Cato quickly became my best friend…_

_Five years ago…_

_Thirteen. That's how old Cato and I were when we began to train with the eighteen year olds. Training became harder and the hours were longer; we trained non- stop. The only time we had not training was when we were in school and when we slept. My parents were so proud of me for excelling that they signed me up for private training with Paracress. I hated the idea, I barely had anytime to see Cato as it was. It turns out I had no reason to worry, Cato had been chosen to train privately as well. Since we were the same age and the trainers had seen that we worked better together they paired us together. So we began training together with Paracress, our training times were shortened and we had more free time. Cato and I spent most of our free time at the small lake on the outskirts of District 2,most days we would just lay on the side of the lake side-by-side. Some days we would go in the lake and we spent those days laughing and splashing water at each other temporarily forgetting the problems around us. It was a day like that when I started to realize that my feelings for Cato were more than friendship, I'm pretty sure that you're not supposed to want to kiss your friend..._

_Four years ago…_

_The day I turned fourteen, was the day that changed things between Cato and me forever. My birthday was a Sunday, meaning that we had no training. My parents did not believe in celebrating birthdays, they saw it as just another day. Cato didn't though, that's why he surprised me that morning, I woke up to the sound of pebbles hitting my window. I looked outside to see Cato with a handful of pebbles standing outside my house. I smiled to myself and snuck downstairs, careful not to wake my parents. When I got outside, Cato pulled me into a hug and whispered happy birthday to me before taking my grabbing my hand and leading us down to the lake. We sat on the side of the lake, and watched the sunrise quietly. As we watched the sunrise Cato scooted closer to me, his hand found mine and he entwined our fingers. I looked over at him and he pulled a little box out of his pocket and handed it to me with his free hand. I used my free hand to over the box, inside was a charm bracelet that consisted of exactly two charms. The first was a knife and a sword crossed over each other making an 'x' and the other charm was in the shape of a heart. The heart was formed by two letter 'c'. I slipped the bracelet on my wrist and looked back at Cato. He was looking down at our hands and smiling; I smiled too. He eventually looked back up and our eyes met. Time seemed to freeze at that moment as we both leaned towards each other. When our lips met that first time, I knew that the decision I made 6 years ago to be Cato's friend was the best decision I ever made…_

_Two months after the wedding…_

The day after the wedding Gale left for District 2, Ivory left just hours later to the same place. Annie and Finnick went back to District 4 where they are now planning a big wedding, since they never really got the chance to have one. Johanna went back to District 7 alone; she became an alcoholic to ease away the pain that Gale's amnesia had caused. Panem became a better nation, the districts were all united and travel between Districts became legal, as did hunting and going outside of the district fences. Panem also made connections with some of the nearby countries such as Facultas, Pax, and Votum. Obsidian and Cato were given jobs in the government. Cato was named the Secretary of Peace, and Obsidian was given a job in defense and weaponry. Peeta was offered the job of being the mayor of District 3, since they currently have no one but he turned the job down. He has built a new bakery, where much to Cato's surprise I was given a job. The Capitol and the President granted Odessa, Cade, Katniss, Peeta, Cato and I Victor status. This has resulted in a lot of trips to the Capitol and a lot of interviews. Cato and I spent most of our time together talking and discussing names for the baby. When I was not with Cato I went out hunting with Katniss, or helped Kaylee out with Brayden and Ashleigh while she cared for the new baby, a little girl that was named Gemma. I was 3 months along and Cato had started counting down the months until our baby was born…

_Four months later…_

Katniss and Peeta's daughter Venus was born. They had decided the day she was born that Gale was not to be told until he was completely stable mentally. No one had heard from him since the wedding, but thanks to Volt I had found out where he was. I didn't tell Katniss or Peeta though; they would find out soon enough…

_Two months later..._

Our son Andrei was born. He was born healthy and that was all I had cared about at that moment. Andrei was born with a head full of my dark hair and Cato's blue eyes. He quickly became Cato's pride and joy and mine too. At only two weeks old he had everyone wrapped around his little finger.

_Five years later (present time) …_

Andrei is five years old now, and he is already chasing after the girls. He chases Gemma and Venus around in the meadow every day, they all scream happily with no cares in the world. After the rebellion a lot of focus was put on education, so all kids are now required to go to kindergarten, Kaylee got a job at the school teaching. Andrei, Venus, and Gemma are all enrolled in school now and of course they all love it. If someone would have told me fifteen years ago that I would be as happy as I am now, I wouldn't have believed it. There has been a lot of downfalls to get us to where we are today but I wouldn't change anything. The world we live in now is safe, and for once people are actually happy. Cato and I know that someday we will have to tell Andrei about The Hunger Games and about all that has happened to get us where we are, but… there are much worse games to play.

**Country Names and Meanings: ****Facultas****- strength, ****Pax****- peace, ****Votum****- hope, desire, vow. All the country names are Latin. Facultas is located where Europe is today, Pax is located in present day Australia, and Votum is in present day Africa. **

**Meaning of the children's names: **

**Gemma****- meaning jewel, gem, precious stone in Latin. **

**Venus****- meaning beauty, grace, charm. **

**Andrei****- Romanian and Russian form of Greek Andreas, meaning "man, warrior". **

**Author's Note: Okay, there we have it… the epilogue. I truly appreciate everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Thank you so much. I would love to finish off this story with some more reviews :) And check out my newest story, Picking up the Pieces (/s/8390418). **

**Don't forget to check out the sequel, Last Chance for Happiness (/s/7994446) **

**Thank you all so much, love you all. –THGgoddess4ever :)**


	24. Author's Note: Alternate Sequel

**This is just an Author's to let you all know about the (Alternate) Sequel to this story. It's on my profile.**

**The sequel is, Scarred.**

**Check it out.**

**Love you all. -THGgoddess4ever**


End file.
